


[p5]你的心我就收下了

by peppers



Series: P5 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, 梦女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppers/pseuds/peppers
Summary: 纯粹梦女向嫖文，图个开心
Relationships: 来栖晓/你
Series: P5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 20xx年  4/9

“注意了！Joker！是敌人！”  
“什么啊，明明没有这个情报，今天竟然碰到两个跟踪狂，也太倒霉了吧。”  
“但是没有想到居然是……Joker，要怎么办？”  
“这超不妙的吧？还是赶紧解决了！”  
“Joker，你似乎有什么想法？”  
“这不是……”  
同伴们因为这个情况已经炸了，一人一句，但谁也拿不了主意。毕竟当事人就在这里，可是他却一声不吭，谁也不好动手。阴影竟然也就老实地等在那里，等着他们商量出结果来。  
他沉默半天，左手边是意料之外的阴影，右手边是正在热烈商讨的怪盗团的同伴。这样下去对谁都不好，他只能当机立断做了决定：“你们先暂时离开一下。”

“涩谷站到了——涩谷站到了——”  
你的脑袋重重一沉，陡然惊醒。浑浊的空气和疲惫的身体让你意识到自己正在电车上，关节处感觉涩得发疼，就要发出不配合的“咯吱咯吱”的声音。  
“在这里下车……换乘……”不知道什么时候上车的黑发男生坐在你旁边，猛地站起来，嘟囔着下了车。  
你的眼睛跟着他看了一两秒，心头突然重重地跳了一下，脸上就猝不及防的烧了起来。电车的关门提示音响起来，直到门关上，你的眼睛还是没能离开的背影。  
睡得迷迷糊糊的大脑，也立刻清醒了过来，脸上的热度借由两只手逐渐消退，心脏却像是骑了车在高速公路上放飞自我。实在是太没有出息了，就只见了一面就沉迷美色了。你小小地捶了胸口一下，用和铁不成钢的语气和它说道：“你好歹先和我商量一下啊！”  
你也没有想到竟然还有见面的第二次机会，幸亏你有先见之明的在休息日对它进行了批评教育，现在它充其量只是骑个小破三轮上高速的程度了。虽然前几天还出了电车事故，但这电车还是挤得和沙丁鱼罐头一样，都是差不多的咸鱼，你也不指望他能够注意到你，早上光是看到他就觉得整个人已经神清气爽了。  
嗯……当然是心理上的，生理上的疲劳还是要挤出这个罐头……电车再说。  
他今天穿着校服，应该是学校的学生，之前从来没有见过他，想来应该是因为什么原因才转学过来的。你曾经看过的《神探冬洛克》、《大侦探祸尔摩斯》、陆田庄司、阿减莎•克里斯蒂和在电视节目上关注的少年侦探明智吾郎的所有侦探经验，顿时融会贯通。  
你在他下车之后，立刻就抽出手机将苍山一丁目附近的学校查了个遍，顺便把校服也全都浏览过了。  
“秀尽……学园吗？”你把手机捂在胸口，蹬小破三轮的心脏终于愿意停下来了。得到这么多情报，你忍不住傻笑了两声，结果被人一阵打量。  
“你看那个人在傻笑。”  
“噫，那个人该不会是个傻子吧？”  
我看你是个傻子！  
“啊！糟糕了！我要下车！！”由于太过专注，你根本就没有意识到已经到了站，在电车门缓缓关上的时候，才终于缓过神来，从一群沙丁鱼中往外挤。  
电车重复着机械的声音，缓缓关上的大门，你的脸贴在电车门上，看着重新启动的电车，对自己这个月的全勤奖金流下了眼泪。  
“我怕我真的是个傻子……”


	2. 20xx年 4/18

高中的时候你就没有明白过高中生究竟都在想些什么，更不要说现在了。  
为什么高中生的书包里要带着猫？？为什么要带着猫去上学？？家庭作业？？还是流行？？现在高中生之中都开始流行这个了？？  
你果然没有办法很好的理解流行。  
“没有的，没有的。”  
“哪有人带着猫去上课的。”  
“你难道有见到过这种人吗？带着猫去上课？”  
“呜哇，这人八成是脑子坏掉了吧？真想见见这人长得什么样。”  
“该不会是那种长得特别丑，为了加女孩子好感度，故意带的小动物去上课吧？”  
以上是你就读高中的表妹在Line上给你的回复。  
你在电车上沉默着读完了每一句话，又偷偷瞟了他两眼，然后屏蔽了表妹。电车上的时间还很长，他要到涩谷站才会下车，你顺手打开购物网站买了一整套高中练习寄到表妹家。顺手在Line上给小姨发了一条消息：“我看到一套很不错的练习，买了给表妹寄过去了，小姨你记得查收一下。”  
几分钟之后小姨回来信息：“好，我会让她去做的。”  
你想在收到这套习题之后，表妹就会发来“感谢”，不过没有关系，因为你已经把她屏蔽了。当然，你这并不是在挟私报复。  
说起来人类真的是非常奇怪的一种生物，有的时候总会那么点冲动，例如想要试着按按看消防的按钮。不过大多时候理智都克制了这些动作，但如果理智一瞬间脱离的话，就会因此犯下错误。  
就像现在这样的情况。  
等你反应过来的时候，你的身体已经失去控制，自己在涩谷站下了车。又不由自主地随行到了中央大街。  
不！不应该是这样的！！当你和他背包里的猫大眼瞪小眼的时候，你才突然意识到理智没有控制住自己，做出了错误的决定。现在所做的事情，根本不是一个社会人应该做出来的事，就连常识和人格都已经抛弃了吧！  
少年走在街上，不停地四处张望，包里背着的猫咪从包里蹿出来，站在他的肩膀上，像是和他说话一样，“喵喵”叫了好几声，好像是在和他说话一样。  
他好像还很认真的回话了……  
“噗。”你没有忍住偷偷笑了起来，“搞什么呀，未免也太可爱了吧。”快乐和喜欢就像是碳酸饮料的气泡一样，越是想用盖子盖住，越是会膨胀然后爆炸。很奇怪吧，光是看着一个人，喜欢好像就会一直涌出来一样。  
“干脆以结婚为前提提出交往好了！”一鼓作气！  
“诶？？人、人呢？”他带着猫拐进了一个街角，人就不见了。这里没有其他的小路，唯一的一条路也被一大堆自行车堵死了，一时间根本过不去。还有就是一家看上去很可怕的店……再而衰。  
“该……该不会……进到那里面去了吧……”生存游戏店……这是什么店……看上去好像很可怕……你满手是汗地打开店门，里面看上去好像满是枪械装备之类，里面只有一个胖胖的男人在看货物。  
短短的一点时间……他究竟是去哪里了呢？  
不得不说虽然你已经不要脸的去做了跟踪狂，但你本人压根没有跟踪的本事，就这么一点距离也能把人给跟丢了，已经完全不知道在这里下车的意义究竟是什么了。  
什么冒泡的碳酸气水，现在你干瘪的像是被太阳晒干的碳酸汽水，喝起来还不如糖水的那种。精神完全没有办法振作起来，事已至此你只能不断用来都来了安慰自己，在涩谷的牛丼店吃了一餐打算回家。乐观点看起来至少这家店的东西挺好吃的。  
“哎？”你吃饱喝足之后，在中央大街路口的书店，又再次看到他。买了好几本书之后正往书包里塞。这只猫难道不会觉得挤吗？  
还好在涩谷站下了车！！！感谢自己做出的每一个英明无比的决定！  
既然上天又给了你一个机会，你就不能再次错过他！  
所以你这次理直气壮的和他包里的猫大眼瞪小眼了一路。  
“欢迎光临。”大门上的铃铛被撞响。你才突然清醒过来，自己究竟跟了多远，都跟到咖啡店了。还好还好，在离踏入监狱的最后一步，你总算是悬崖勒马，及时刹车，没有在变态和家宅入侵的路上越走越远  
到了这里……难到是被发现跟踪了？下半生在监牢里面度过……光是一想就开始冒冷汗。“对不！……”  
“啊，你先上去吧。”老板指了指楼上，“话说你一天到晚背着猫去上课，难道都不会觉得肩膀酸痛么？”  
他也没有作声，冲着你点了点头，就老实上了楼。  
你顿时松了一口气，原来只是住在这里，不是被发现了。肩膀感觉都放松了许多，顺势就放下了背包，坐了下来。“那是老板你的孩子啊？”  
“那只是寄住在这里的小鬼。你认识他吗？”  
老板敏锐得简直不像普通人，你的背后又开始一阵一阵冒冷汗，当时脸上僵硬得像是面具，就是不知道有没有把心虚两个字写在脸上。“不、不认识啊。”  
“哦？”老板眉头一皱，你的心跟着一紧，脸上不知道究竟有没有露出奇怪的表情。“我这家店地方偏僻很少会见到有新客人来呢。”  
幸亏双手交叠放在桌上，要不然现在开始发抖，肯定看上去就是心虚的样子。你盖在上面的那只手不停地用指甲折磨着另外一只手的手背。  
“哈哈哈，我很喜欢喝咖啡，在网络上看到推荐所以就想着来试试看。不过这地方有点偏僻，我可找了很久呢。”你已经紧张得漏洞百出，只能随口编了谎话来搪塞。  
老板大概是不会相信的……现在要考虑的就是要认罪服法，还是现场求婚了。  
“网络？”老板皱着的眉头就没有舒展开过，他抱有怀疑，但却没有深究下去。“那么，你要点什么？”  
不管怎样，感谢他没有继续怀疑下去。“请、请给我一杯特调咖啡。”  
这家店虽然很小，但咖啡的气味满溢，的确是个安静的好地方，或许没有那么出名，但是应该是会让人喜欢上的地方。  
“噗……好苦！”你果然不会喝咖啡。


	3. 20xx年 4/30

公司接了一个项目，导致你就是拼了老命也根本做不完这些破事，连着一个星期都没能准时赶上那班电车，可以说是身体和心灵的双重打击。  
虽然也有尝试着去卢布朗守株待兔一下，但无奈于时间太晚，兔子都应该早早的睡觉了，也没待到什么兔。这么来回的一折腾，你简直像是霜打的茄子一样，从根烂到心，整个人都干瘪了。  
这样不眠不休的连着干了半个月，黑心的老板总算是想起他手下的员工是要休息的，让你们提前一个小时回去休息了。一个小时的确是不够干什么，但是运气好的话，或许卢布朗还没有关门。  
但事实上总是不尽如人意的，当你饿着肚子赶到卢布朗的时候，店里还是一片漆黑，店门也紧紧地缩着，营业牌也翻在关闭的那一面。这几乎和判了你死刑没有什么区别，肚子饿得要死还没有能够见到他，你沮丧得简直想在蹲在卢布朗的门口大哭一顿。  
不过卢布朗虽然地处偏僻，但还没有到荒芜人烟的地步，你如果真的这么做了，恐怕不一会就会引来别人围观，然后警察也会一起来了。倒不是怕丢人，只是这样一闹，大概就没办法来卢布朗了……哦，当然了，你也是要脸的。  
今天想见他这事恐怕是不成了，呆在这里也没有什么意思。现在不能填补你干涸的心，也得拯救你紧缩在一起的胃。所以你退回了涩谷，打算再回那家牛丼店吃完晚饭，直接坐电车回去。  
牛丼店到了晚上生意反而很好，站在店外也可以感受到里面肯定是挤满了人，但好在不用排队，要不然你肯定会选择去旁边的大爆炸汉堡随便吃一顿。  
“欢迎光临。”  
自动门打开的一刹那，店里的灯光让你觉得这完全就是奇迹的光芒。是在黑暗中指引道路的光，是在赌场摇到999的聚光，是创世之神说要有光的那一种。其实这些一点关系都没有，都是你在胡思乱想而已，不过你决定在今年过年参拜的时候多投一点钱。  
“想要吃点什么？”他看起来忙得不可开交，店里有这么多人，竟然只有他一个服务生，这老板简直是喝石油长大的，心也太黑了。  
你端着菜单假装不经意地偷看他，又拿开菜单明目张胆地瞪了那些凑在一起点单的中年大叔好几眼。  
“您呢？想要点什么？”  
“啊，嗯……”他似乎注意到你长时间坐在这里却什么都没有点了，不过不用担心，你已经有经验了，只要点上次吃过的东西就不会有问题了。你从容地点了单，又憋不住心里那一点点关心：“那个……我还不是很饿哦，你不用着急的。”  
“谢谢。”他轻飘飘的一句话，让你也觉得轻飘飘，差点没有飞上天。  
太过得意最终的结果就是发现钱包没了，身上连280円都掏不出来就差被扣在这里洗盘子。如果能和他一起洗盘子，你一点怨言都不会有，但是他快要下班了，留在这里就真的只是洗盘子了！  
“对不起，我立刻就叫我朋友送钱过来。”这也说不上是什么大钱，但无疑在他面前丢人了，你就是宁愿蹲在卢布朗门口大哭被带到警察局，也不愿意在他面前丢人。连着打了三四个电话也没有人接，恐怕都已经在家里睡得和死猪一样，店里开着空调，你还是被冷汗浸透了了衣服。  
他换回了校服，背上装着猫咪的书包。为什么来这里也要带着猫？？？话说现在不是吐槽的时候。  
他看到我还被扣在这里，站着看了一会，突然开口道：“我替她付了吧，就从我的工资里扣。”他背包里的猫咪“喵喵”叫了两声，像是有什么话说，他突然重重抖了一下包，大概是害怕被发现。  
“什么声音？”  
“啊！”你突然惊叫一声，吸引了负责人的注意，“如果能帮我这个忙的话真的太感谢了。”  
“你们两个认识？”  
“嗯……算是吧，是家里店里的客人。”你以为他说出的会是否定的答案，没想到他还记得你。  
负责人压根就无所谓谁来做这个冤大头，只要他没有损失就好。你则整个人轻飘飘的，也不知道究竟是走出来的，还是飞出来的。脚下四个小天使，一边两个，就这样抬着双脚飞出来了。你幸福的好像踩在云上，四肢都软软绵绵用不上力气，又好像幸福的可以就此融化。  
就是看着他，感觉心里好像默不作声地走出一堆小人，有的拿了长号，有的拿了小提琴，有的拿了鼓槌，安安静静坐了下来。有一人走到中间，拿指挥棒在安静空旷的地方“咚咚”敲了两声，所有小人突然奏起《春之声圆舞曲》。  
他的脸一下子就变得近在眼前，指挥棒指到何处，那里的鲜花就突然绽开，灿烂无比。他就在你的心尖尖上踢踢踏踏跳舞。  
你一个激动一把攥住了他的手：“这钱，请让我一定！一定要还你！！所以请把你的通讯账号给我！什么都可以！拜托了！一定要让我还钱！！要不然我一定会夜不能寐。”  
“可以是可以，不过你不用那么在意。”他本想掏出手机，但这时候你还紧紧握着他的手不放。“你能先放开一下吗？”  
“对、对不起！”你立刻松开了手，一面看向别处，一手朝着自己扇风，“今天可真热是不是，哈哈。”  
他掏出手机和你交换了账号之后，你立刻就发了一个消息给他。“这个是我的账号哦，到时候我会再联系你的，当然你有什么问题联系我也可以。”你偷瞟了一眼，发现他确实收到了消息之后，一个鼓噪的心终于放了下来。  
“那个……你的名字是？”  
“晓，来栖晓。”  
“晓！”你立刻欢喜的叫了一声，“真是个好名字！”糟糕，好像有点太开心了，有点无所适从。“真的！是个特别特别棒的名字哦！”


	4. 20xx年 5/2

在今天早上你醒来的时候，恨不得眼睛就这样一直闭下去，就可以不用上班了。到了此时，你恨不得永远睁着眼睛，像是打了兴奋剂一样就差没有在天台上跳自由体操。现在你的屁股上好像栓了螺丝，坐在凳子上不挪窝。既不去洗澡，也不去休息，光是捧着个手机，仿佛光是盯着看，想见的人就会从手机里跳出来。  
你打开通讯软件的界面，除了一些垃圾广告之外，根本就没有人给你发消息。虽然难免有些失望，但机会总不会是别人给你的，你手指在屏幕上“哒哒哒”地飞速运转，手指动得比脑子还要快上许多，写了百来个字之后，又觉得太过热切，担心他反感，有些烦躁地按着删除键，删的最后只剩下谢谢两个字之后，只能无奈地重新开始编辑。  
时钟的钟摆简直是莫名其妙，你光是坐在这里，它自己就跑成了十一点半。中途你来来回回将信息写了几十次，次次都觉得不怎么满意，开始悔恨起自己不达标的语文水准。没办法写得文采斐然又生动有趣，吸引他的眼球又像是“月色真美”一样暗中表达爱意。  
句子三番五次的修改，已经完全不知道原来究竟是怎么写的了，只留下了“今天谢谢你，明天晚上有时间请让我请你吃饭”。  
时钟的分针还差一刻就到了十二点了，你心下觉得已经没有时间了，狠了狠心点了发送。除了你发出去消息的响声，手机就一直没有动静，时钟终于也走到了十二点。  
洗了澡之后，手机还是毫无动静，你怀疑这个手机可能是坏了才会连消息都收不到。当天晚上，你做了一整个晚上的噩梦。一会是他把你删除，一会是你的手机自己把他删除，你愤怒的质问手机为什么这么做的时候，手机长出了腿一路逃到地铁站，坐上电车逃走了。  
电车？！你的身体突然剧烈的抖了一下，被迫从梦中醒来，睁眼一看就快要错过电车，猛地使出一招鹞子翻身从床上蹿起来。  
事实证明人的潜力是无穷的，当你挤上电车的时候一颗心才终于算是放了下来，又在车上看见他不老实的心脏又自己飞了起来。好好的一个心被弄得七上八下的。  
他的运气不错，能在这么拥挤的电车上占到位置，他看书的样子都可以作为传世的画流传下去，美的难以言语。  
如果能被他看见就好了。每天都能看到他就已经觉得非常好了，但是想要了解他更多，想要更多的欲望变得更加难以满足。不过能在电车上看见他已经没有什么可以值得抱怨的了。你目不转睛地盯着他，希望能多吸两口，留两个片段在脑子里，今天上班的时候可以拿出来充充电。  
他手上的书还剩下大半，你也就更加的素无忌惮地盯着他，就算是只有眼睛能占点便宜也好。哪料到他书只读到一半，捏了捏鼻梁，突然抬起了头。这和说好的可不太一样！你黏在他身上的眼睛都还没有来得及收回来，动作敏捷地侧身一躲，试图用扶手杆遮住自己的身形。旁边的秃头大叔还看了你好几眼，好像你是电车色狼一样。  
开玩笑，就算是做色狼，为什么要找个秃子啊！毛发过盛想找个秃的互补吗？！  
说起来人也真的非常矛盾，他看不见的时候恨不得就站在他面前，撑开他的眼皮让他清清楚楚看到你。但是他真的看到你的时候，你就恨不得找条缝立刻藏起来，免得被他看到现在狼狈的样子，头发是不是乱了，衣服是不是穿的不配肤色……  
“我昨天睡着了，没有回信息，抱歉。”他小心地抱着包，特地从拥挤的车厢挤到你边上。  
如果不是你有着惊人的自制力的话，说不定现在你会抱着他从电车上跳下去，立刻到教堂去结婚。天使啊！！他就是天使啊！世界上还有比他更可爱的人吗？时至今日，你总算知道了天使怎么写，原来是“来栖晓”。  
“没、没关系的。早睡很好，早睡健康。”你把头发捋到耳后，想讲的话太多，嘴又跟不上速度。早起打的腹稿如今一句都没办法好好的想起来。  
想说的话那么多，总算是找到一句最重要的：“那、那么你今晚有时间吗？我想请你吃个饭，谢谢你之前帮忙。哦！如果没有时间的话不用勉强的，我下次再约你。”千万不要有事千万不要有事！你默默嘀咕着，这次嘴皮子倒是很利索。  
他从口袋掏出一个小本子，翻了翻点头道：“可以，我今晚有时间。”  
“太好了！”你高兴地拍掌，恨不得现在就拉着他下车去吃饭。“那么你想去哪里？吃什么都可以哦，不用和我客气！”  
“你决定就好。”  
“好的好的。”你哪还有什么不满足的，连连点头称好，“那么今天就在涩谷车站这里集合怎么样？”  
“嗯。”他看上去非常乖巧的点了点头，你对他的喜欢又增加了一百八十多层。“我该下车了。”  
“好的！路上小心！！今晚见！”你一只胳膊还不够用，恨不得把另一只胳膊也拆下来和他挥手。你幸福得几乎没有办法控制自己的表情，周围的人都以你为中心散开。  
晚餐要带多少钱比较好呢？三万？五万？干脆把存款都取出来好了。  
“要去哪里吃比较好呢？”你一脸陶醉地嘀咕着，好像说的是“要去哪里结婚”一样的大事。  
“哎呀，嘿嘿嘿。”你把脸埋在手里，又忍不住笑了起来。周围的人又默不作声地退开了几尺。


	5. 20xx年 5/2

即便是工作日，“今天究竟为什么还要工作？”的疑惑还是会不停地冒出来。全办公室里的人还是顶着一脸倦容，在上演真人版行尸走肉。当然除了你之外，此刻你呼吸的空气都是甜的，脚步都能踩出一首《Singing' In The Rain》。  
“哇，昨天晚上去哪家美容院啦？红光满面的，效果真不错啊。”你精神状态好得只要是个人都能看得出来，在这种时候精神状态能这么好，很有可能是中彩票了。  
“不不不，不是美容院。”你一边摆手，一边啧啧出声。  
“那是什么？中医吗？”  
“虽然不对，但是差不了太多了。”你轻快地跳了两步，“一帖下去，药到病除，妙手回‘春’。”  
办公室里的人要么佝偻着背，要么瘫在凳子上像是被踩扁的香蕉。你现在可是AT力场全开，手指高速运作着，脑子里还能想今晚究竟应该带他去吃什么比较合适。平时一个人也没有什么机会上高档餐厅，家庭餐厅会不会又显得太小气了呢？  
你一个人也没什么经验，这样光想也想不出什么头绪来，于是你掏出了手机，决定求救万能的网络。但即便是这样，关键词还是没有办法把握。试着输入“追人”、“请客”、“餐厅”、“涩谷”几个关键词，出来的都是一大堆的八卦撕人帖子，基本没有什么参考价值。  
想想唯一能询问的大概也只有被你拉黑的表妹了，但是看她的留言写着“你敢拉黑我，就不要加回我，要不然就休怪我不义了。”看起来好像会非常的危险，不知道这个时候买礼物道歉还来不来得及。  
你含着筷子专注地盯着手机，面前的饭只是潦草的扒了几口之后，就几乎没动过。“看什么呢？这么认真。”同事端着饭，走到你对面的位置，“这里没人吧？”  
你摇摇头，“我在看未来。”如果顺利的话……婚礼是日式的还是洋式的好？蜜月要去哪里旅行比较好？到底是生男孩好还是女孩好呢？  
“你打算跳槽？”同事惊得筷子差点没有掉下来。  
“不要散播谣言哦。”你在究竟要不要把表妹加回来之间来回犹豫着，“我只是前段时间得罪了我妹，但是我现在有事求她，我在想究竟要不要把她加回来。你说买礼物道歉会不会有用？”  
“你为什么得罪她了？”  
“我给她买了一整套练习册，叫我小姨记得给她。”早知道还有事求她，就不要做的这么绝了。  
“呜哇，你也够狠的。”同事小心翼翼地吹了吹汤才喝了一口，但还是不小心被烫到了舌头，“嘶……娄还是放戏吧。”这可不是你想听到的结果。她舌头被烫得刺疼，连着吞了三大口白饭，“说起来，你看了新闻了吗？听说秀尽学园出了个变态老师，不仅体罚虐待学生，还强迫女学生发生关系。听说校方和一些家长都默认这这件事的，今天早上这个老师突然在大会上哭着道歉，这才爆出来的。”  
“你说什么？！”你“蹭”地一下站了起来，膝盖撞在桌子上发出巨响，桌子因为你的过大的动作都跟着抖了一下，你的汤碗还因此打翻，汤倒在了身上，可以说不能更糟。“你说秀尽学园？”  
“怎么了？怎么了？”同事迅速抽出几张纸巾抹桌子，“没烫着吧？”她看你身上衣服弄脏了一大块，又连着抽了两张纸巾给你，“衣服弄脏了，晚上回去的时候换掉吧。怎么了吗？你妹妹在秀尽学园？”  
你看上去十分的失魂落魄，但还是摇了摇头，虽然妹妹是不在，但是……  
“那你要记得提醒你妹妹小心一点，现在学校很多老师是变态的。特别是女生，有些老师连男学生都不放过，真不知道这些人究竟是怎么成为教师的，家长竟然还默认了体罚这件事，如果是我的话，我肯定会跑去学校和他打架了。”  
这也就是你现在想要做的事了。  
这件事情的确是闹得很大，随便点开一个软件几乎都在说这件事，你随意点开一篇报道，囫囵看了一遍，心里更加难安定下来了。上面说有不少学生被牵扯到事件里面去，被体罚的大多是排球社的学生，听说也有其他学生也受到威胁，但详情就没有一一叙述。  
你的屁股上简直扎了一排大头针，只要想到他也牵扯到这件事里面，校服之下更有可能满是青紫伤痕，就恨不得现在冲到警局去踹上那个混球老师两脚出气。  
现在能做的事情也不多，你只能急急忙忙地发了一条消息给他：『没事吧？』  
消息才发出去，就已经好像难以忍受一样，这地方简直和监狱一样！！等了大约有三分钟，你才意识到你发的这条信息有多么语焉不详，准备顺手在补上一条的时候，手机突然震动了一下。  
你的手机第一次响的这么悦耳，也这么有存在的意义。  
『没事。』你看着这两个简单的字，心脏从天上顺着梯子自己慢慢的爬下来了。“呼……还好还好。”你拍了拍胸脯，总算安稳地坐了下来，如果他说一个不字，现在你恐怕已经在警察局里殴打那位人渣教师了。  
你正因为这件事喜不自禁的时候，手机又震动了一下，你打开手机发现还是他发来的消息：『不用担心。』  
担心？现在已经完全不存在的了。你晃晃悠悠爬下来的心脏，又顺着这梯子爬到天上，从上面直接跳下来做自由落体运动。  
血液在你身体里沸腾，心脏也被点燃了引线，炸成了烟花，炸成碎片的心脏又炸了一次，直至炸成粉末，实在太过绚烂太过美丽，你恨不得现在就站起来在办公室跳一曲佛朗明哥。  
你重重地亲了几下屏幕，又大笑了几声：“哈哈哈！”引得办公室的同事都回过头来看你，此时你真的想站在桌子上，举着手机屏幕告诉全办公室的人：你看他那么可爱！我爱他一辈子！


	6. 20xx年 5/2

电脑上的时间刚跳到下班的时候，你的手机闹钟就震天响。你快准狠地摁掉手机闹钟，动作像是经过精确计算后得出来的结果，一口气吐吸的瞬间，你已经一手抓着手机，一手提着包包钻进了电梯里。  
在电梯中你的手机闹钟又响了起来，你信心满满地再次摁掉了闹钟。虽然只是大致的约定在晚上，但你担心他放学后就在车站外等着。衣服上还留有中午吃饭的时候留下的污渍，你不愿意以这种不完美的状态见他，又不愿意让他多等一秒钟，所谓赶早不赶晚，你倒是乐得在那里等上两小时。  
如果真的变成这种情况，该怎么说比较好？“我也没走等很久”？“我也是刚到一会”？会不会显得太假了？  
手机的闹钟又响了起来，你轻车熟路的把它摁掉。  
平时就算是天天经过涩谷站，也几乎没有来这里的地下商场逛过。今天不太一样，空手去好像不太合适……地下商场里有一半竟然都是奢侈品和女性用品，根本就派不上什么用场！便利店的东西显得太廉价，根本送不出去！cd什么的又完全不知道他的爱好，实在是很难选择。  
你几乎要走到商场的尽头了，“这里居然有一家花店！”真是山穷水尽疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。买花最好了啦！花是包治百病的！  
既不会显得太贵重，又不会显得太廉价，还可以表达情感，简直是再好不过的选择了。  
打算虽然是这么打算，但你并不是太懂花，你站在门口盯着一种类型的花的小卡片猛看，上面贴心的写了花的名字和花语，即便是门外汉也可以明白。  
“有什么需要帮助的吗？”这家店的店长看见你正在吃力的读卡片，明白你肯定需要帮助，立刻就上前询问。  
“啊，嗯。”卡片虽然写的详细，但字体实在太小，看得眼睛都快晕了。你重重地眨了两下眼睛，又捏了捏鼻梁才觉得好一些，“我想要买一些花。”  
“那您想好要买什么花了吗？”  
“唔……没有……我不是很了解花。”  
店长为了套住每一个顾客，这种情况早就已经想出了应对方法。“那您想要用花表达什么心情呢？”  
“……”表达什么心情？“请给我表达爱意的花。”  
“好的，请给这位客人搭配一束表达爱意的花。”  
本以为是由店长搭配，但店长只是叫店里的实习生选择花朵，对于专业性你表示……绝对没有质疑！  
手机的闹钟又响了起来，你手忙脚乱的拿起手机，手抖了好几下，差点没有把手机摔到地上。该死的！早知道就不设置每五分钟响一次提醒自己了。  
“你你你在这打工呀？嘿嘿……”真的不知道天是要给你一个惊喜，还是要亡你。本来要接过花束的双手就这样展开僵在半空中，接也不是不接也不是。  
“嗯。偶尔。”他简单的点了点头，“你的花要送给谁吗？”  
“……”对啊，你啊。“哈哈哈，没有啦，就是买给自己回去装饰的。”  
“自己？表达爱意的？”  
“哈哈哈哈……对啊，真的很奇怪……哈哈哈……”嘴角提到脸颊两侧太久，僵硬的都快要放不下来了。幸亏他没有再追问，要不然你可能把花送给他之后撞墙自杀。“既然你还在打工，那我先去外面等你。”  
“你稍微等我一下。”他的意思好像是让你在这里稍等一下，你犹疑了一下，站在原地，向他投去询问的目光，他也看到了，冲你微微颔首。  
他在询问过店长之后，脱掉了围裙，背上书包走到你身旁冲你一笑，“走吧。”你捧着花腿一软差点没有跪在地上，差点就顺势求婚了……  
“你有什么想去的店吗？”你们并肩走在一起，你的手上还抱着一束鲜花，看上去或许有点像是他送给你的一样。或许你们现在看起来有点像是一对儿……？你沉迷在这种妄想里面，一面觉得有点丢人，一面又忍不住想得更多，再过五分钟估计剧情已经想到要一起葬在哪里了。  
“没有特别想去的。”  
你以为是他不好意思，就又把问题推回给他，“可以选贵一点的店哦！不用担心，我准备好啦！想吃什么都可以！不止吃一顿也可以哦！虽然我经常经过这里，但是这里的餐厅我只知道那家牛丼店。”  
“那就……”  
“千万别！”他大概想为你省点钱，顺着你的话就要说下去，你及时制止他，要是带他去这个地方持房，你大概会后悔得半夜里哭醒。“嗯……我是说那里太挤了，不太合适。有没有更安静一些的地方，我想和你聊聊天可以吗？”  
“？”他有些吃惊的眨了眨眼睛，不自觉地点了点头，看上去特别的无辜，你面上若无其事，攥在手里的花枝都要被你捏断。“可以啊，我知道一家家庭餐厅……”  
“那就去那里吧！”你当机立断拍了板，免得再犹豫挣扎浪费时间。  
即便天色不早了，家庭餐厅还是有很多学生在这里吃饭，看校服和他的一样，应该同样是秀尽的学生，怪不得他会推荐这一家餐厅了。  
你打开菜单，看了菜单的价格，实在觉得和自己的心理预期有点落差，这个价格真的完全不能表达出你的诚意！！恨不得拍桌子让服务员上最贵的菜，最贵的！  
“想好要点什么了吗？”  
“嗯。请给我一杯热咖啡。”  
“诶？？？只要咖啡吗？？别和我客气，真的！”我的就是你的！你要什么都可以的！  
他包里的猫咪跟着叫了两声，他似乎有些紧张，轻轻拍了包包一下。服务员听到叫声，刚想扭头去看，你比他还要紧张，“那个！请给我这个、这个还有这个……”连着点了四五个菜之后，服务员收走了菜单，好在这个期间他的猫咪乖巧的没有再出声。  
接下来，你总算有大片的时间能和他聊天了。


	7. 20xx年 5/3

仔细想想你们平时好好谈话的机会有没有超过五句？他好像也总是很少言寡语的样子，基本都是你有的没的挑起话题。但这样面对面的时候，应该聊一些什么好？并不是不知道该聊什么，而是想说的太多了，恐怕短短的一顿晚餐根本就来不及。  
你无比期盼吃的东西能够上桌，这样就不会觉得面对面有那么多的尴尬，不知道他发现你今天的衣服弄脏了没有，会不会觉得你就是个邋遢的人。  
焦虑持续了有一阵，他端着咖啡默默地喝了一阵，没有说话。再不说话，今天就算是完了。“今天天气真好啊，呵呵呵呵。”  
“嗯。”他应了一声，这个没什么意思的话题就终结在了这里。  
“那个……”上吧！别怂！人生之中可能只有这么一次的机会，如果这次没有打到及格分，下一个机会就永远没有到来的时候了。“我今天看到你们学校的老师出了一点事情，现在真的太多变态老师了！真不知道那些人究竟是怎么进到教育系统里面去的，那些家长都没有发现吗？听说那个老师还体罚学生？你没有被那个老师怎么样吧？”  
点的菜品在这个时候又突然都上来了，明明你都鼓起勇气打算把他的事情都问清楚，却这么的不合时宜。  
在菜都上完的时候，你终于能够理解为什么这家家庭餐厅这么多的学生了，这里的东西真的是便宜大碗，如果两个人能够吃的完这些的话，你一定会去大爆炸汉堡挑战的。  
“哈哈……”你们两个人尴尬地对视了一眼，仿佛读懂了对方的想法，这次真的都“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“别愣着了，吃吧吃吧。”你顺手将筷子递给他，他自然而来地接过，刚刚的话题才终于进行下去。“我没有什么事，被体罚的大多都是排球社的学生，而且我是刚刚转学过来的……嗯……和他没什么接触。”  
“哎——”  
他吃了一些东西，继续说道：“虽然鸭志田在我们的学校臭名昭著……我是说那个老师。”  
“没关系！叫这种人老师，都会坏了老师的名号！”你一手拿着勺子，一手撑着脸偶尔吃点东西，但大多时候都是盯着他说话。  
“很多学生虽然都知道他体罚虐待学生和侵犯女学生这件事，但是大家都很害怕，我也是查……”他说到一半突然顿住，因为你一直盯着他，你看他眨了眨眼睛，才继续说下去：“很多学生都很害怕说出这件事，所以任他体罚。”  
“太过分了！难道家长和其他老师都没有发现吗？”孩子身上都是青紫，说起来做家长的不可能没有发现，那么就只有一种可能了……  
“他们都默认了这件事。因为鸭志田是获得过奥运金牌的人。”  
“神经病！就是得过奥斯卡小金人也不行啊！这些人脑子都有问题！做家长的居然放任自己的孩子在学校被体罚虐待！到最后这个人渣到底是为什么自首的？发生了什么吗？”  
“听说有怪盗偷走了他的心。”  
“怪、怪盗？！”你嘴里的东西还没有咽下去，差点又咬到舌头。这是什么年代了，还有怪盗？还是偷心的？这是个笑点吗？是不是该开始笑了？你小心翼翼地看了他一眼，发现他说的非常认真，那些想笑的心思全都跟着嘴里的东西咽下肚子里。“那这些怪盗可真是好人啊。”  
话题的走向实在是越来越奇怪，或许是那个人良心不安了，才会自首吧，你潦草地下了定义，“你刚刚说你刚转学过来，在学期中途转学过来挺不常见的，发生了什么吗？”这似乎涉及到别人的隐私，不算是熟人问起来好像有点多管闲事了。“啊，抱歉，如果不方便说的话，就不用说了，是我多嘴了。”  
“没关系。”他摇摇头，将他转学的原因叙述了一遍。你本来指望借着这个机会能把气氛搞热起来，没想到听完之后，气氛更加沉闷了，你倒是气得快要爆炸。  
“太过分了！怎么会有这种事！”你气得拍案而起，勺子和餐盘发出清脆的声响，其他的顾客都扭过头来看你。你心中的这股怒火根本就没有办法压制下去，又连着捶了桌子两三下。“怎么会有这种事！”  
“没什么，都已经过去了。”晓反而过来安慰你，你实在没有办法克制住自己的情绪。  
你看他一脸的平静，觉得难受得想哭，明明不是他的错！“你明明一点错都没有！不对！你做的很好！如果不是你的话就会有一个人受到伤害，你做的很好。”  
此后，你们两个竖着进来，几乎是横着出去，已经不是再吃就要吐了的程度了，是再吃就要死了。胃部好像起来一下都会猛烈的晃动，胃袋简直和沙袋一样被人挂着打。“晓，你先坐在这里等我一会，我去付个帐就回来。”  
他也显得十分不好受，点头也不敢用力。  
你的手按在肚子上，连着打了好几个嗝，才晃晃悠悠地走到柜台结账。“啊，能不能给我一张纸？便签纸就可以了。”  
你付完账单，眼睛盯着收银条核对的时候，不小心撞到身后的人，“对不起。”  
“不用回去了，东西我已经帮你拿了。”他一把攥住你的手腕，你抬头一看，原来他不知道什么时候已经站在你身后。  
幽暗的灯光，迷人的鲜花，以及正确的人。你的cpu已经开始燃烧，餐厅的嘈杂声简直像是结婚进行曲一样循环播放。虽然没有单膝下跪，没有真挚动人的情话，但他就是全世界啊！拥抱全世界又有什么错！  
“你的花？”  
他又把花往前递了一点，你才陡然从美妙的幻想中清醒过来，不好！刚刚那一瞬间好像进入天堂了。“啊，谢谢。”你几乎都要忘记了，这束花是“你的”。幸好这点小事还不足以打倒你，你早就已经准备好了后招，“已经很晚了，我……”  
“我该回去了。”  
对对对！你连着点了三个头，“我送你回去。”  
“？”  
“你看，是我约你出来的，这么晚的一个人不安全，所以不把你送回去我不太放心，作为成年人必须要负责才行！”想他这个时候心里可能大喊还有这种操作？还好你够不要脸皮，如果这样就能和他多呆一会，简直就是血赚了！  
从涉谷的家庭餐厅到卢布朗的路恐怕实在太短，都不够你把十八般武艺都展示一遍给他看，就已经到了。  
“今天谢谢你赏脸，你会不会觉得我很烦人？”千万不要觉得我烦人啊！“如果下一次有时间的话还可以约你出来吗？”答应吧，求你了！  
“不会，谢谢你今天请我吃饭，你在这等我一会，我一会送你到车站。”  
“？？？”你差点没有一个筋斗翻到天上打一套五禽戏出来。“好好好好的！我会等你的！”等到地老天荒也可以！“哦哦哦，对了！”你扯住他的袖子，“我有东西给你，你等一下。”  
你从花束里面抽出一支含苞待放的玫瑰，用便签纸包裹着花茎。“虽然有些迟了，不过这个是为了奖励你的。当时你勇敢的站出来帮助别人的，做的非常好，所以这只花送你，你是才是正义的一方！”  
正义的一方，听起来好像有点幼稚。“哈哈哈，好像有点幼稚。”  
“不会。”这束花……的其中一支到了他手上，才真的算是物有所值了。他颇为感触地接过这支花，不知道他有没有发现你特地挑了一支玫瑰给他的小心思。“谢谢，这是我收到过最好的礼物了。”  
“不客气～”他的笑容也是你收到最好的礼物了。“啊，对了，那张纸条请你等我离开了之后再开，要不然真的怪不好意思的。”写都写了，事到如今才会觉得被看到好像不可告人的秘密曝光了一样。  
到家之后，你竟然收到他主动发来的消息：『你相信有心之怪盗吗？』  
这种几乎把答案按在你脸上的提示，你要是选否就是个傻子。  
『我相信！』  
不过三秒消息就已经发出，但直到时间从今天变成了明天，他还是一直没有回信。  
今天的美妙滋味，你躺在床上数小时还是没有办法全部消化。这种时候就应该无私的把你的幸福分享给每一个人啊！你完全没有意识到这有多烦人，编辑好信息之后也不管已经是深夜，就将信息发给了好友。  
『我快要结婚了！』  
五分钟之后。  
『？？？』


	8. 20xx年 5/12

其实大多数人不懂艺术，你也包含在大多数人之中，公司抽奖把两千元的购物礼券换成两张画展门票和一千元礼券。特别是你年年什么都没有抽中，偏偏在今年抽中了。  
这个叫做斑目的画家好像在一夜之间就兴起了一样，到了家喻户晓的地步。你一身全是艺术细菌，即便是看到了艺术，以你贫乏的词汇储备量，也只能说出好看两个字。就算是你再不了解，也是知道这门票是免费的好吗？即便是电车上也不断的在循环这个广告。  
“如果你没有人陪你去看的话，我可以陪你一起。”同事一手搭在你的肩膀上，为你这只单身狗抹了一把眼泪。  
“走开，谁说没有人陪我一起去看了？”他似乎说这几天是秀尽的期中考试，这个时候打电话给他并不是很明智，再怎么样也只能忍到他放学的时候。  
时间真的太长了……  
你的眼睛紧盯着时钟，一到了放学的时间，手就已经十分熟练地拨出号码了。  
“对不起，你所拨打的用户暂时无法接通……”  
你心里明知道每一通电话并不能每次都接通，但是心忍不住就焦灼起来。他在干嘛？老师留堂了吗？和朋友去玩了吗？还是……和女朋友去约会了？不不不不会的，他怎么会有女朋友了。应该不会的吧？……  
本来迫不及待的心情突然一点一点消失，原本期待能在电车上遇到他的心情“吧唧”一下掉到地上，脚也不由自主地扎在地上，没有办法挪动。  
“站在这里干嘛呢？”同事从你身边路过，伸手拍了你的背，“发什么呆？有什么东西忘记拿了？不过你最好还是快点走，小野好像在抓壮丁呢。”虽然在和你说话，但她的脚步并没有停下来，在宝贵的下班时间，谁愿意在公司再多呆上一分钟？  
你吓得一个激灵，跑得比同事还要快上一点，就算是有多少愁绪，也没有人会想借工作浇愁的，愁上愁啊。  
今天的时机似乎总是不太对，你掐着时间上了电车，也没有能和他碰上。这无疑对你来说是一个巨大的打击，简直就是有人开着电车直接把你撞到海底去。去海底能接到电话吗？  
电视上的节目真的是一点意思都没有，说是斑目的特别节目，如果要你看这个的话，你倒是宁愿看一些有的没的泡沫剧，至少比看一个老头子要快乐得多。  
就连最后的一点精神食粮都被剥夺了，你和手上的果干几乎一样干瘪。  
“算了，我还是看录像吧。这年头真的是让人没有办法活了。”你从柜子里搜索了一遍，找出了一卷录影带，这是高中生名侦探明智的采访录像，你闲着无聊的时候就会拿出来看看，你多少算是他的粉丝。  
手机安静的像块板砖，有的时候你多少还是希望它能发挥一下作用。例如把晓手机里的照片全部都拷贝过来，平时去的地方都定位一下……咳，现在的智能手机也有这种功能的吧？你也并不是想犯罪。最终要的是，能不能接到他的电话啊！！  
“Abracadabra！！！来电话吧！！！”你对着手机发动念力，希望它能工作起来。  
手机突然就震动起来。你一脸惊诧地盯着自己颤抖的双手，“这、这么多年了，我还没有发现我有魔法的天赋……？”  
手机界面上不断闪烁着“来栖晓”。在这惊诧过后，你迅速接起了电话，“喂，你好。”  
“太好了，你终于接电话了。我给你发消息了但是你似乎没有看到，你今天打我电话有什么事吗？”  
“哦……对不起！”你快速地浏览了一下软件里的信息，发现他的确是给你发了消息，但你那时正在看明智的录像，你悔恨得恨不得插瞎自己的双眼。“我正在看录像。”你拿起遥控把声音调成静音，又把手机的声音调到最大，才继续和他通话下去。  
“没关系。你有什么事吗？”  
这可能是他说话最多的一次，平时你们多是用通讯软件聊天，很少会互通电话，你悄悄按下录音键，并打算永久收藏。“是这样的，我在公司拿到两张画家斑目的画展的门票，不知道你有没有兴趣和我一起去？”  
他思索了一会，才终于给了你答复。  
上周的彩票，到了今天总算开奖了，买了十张连号的你，只中了三百元。幸运的是虽然好事并没有一直发生，坏事也就到此结束了。  
“可以啊，那天我暂时没有什么事情。”  
阿里巴巴在听到“芝麻开门”的时候大概也就是这种心情了。你咬着牙，一手拿着电话，一臂弯着无声地挥舞了好几下，等到情绪平静，声音不再发抖的时候，你才终于开口，“好的，那我明天把门票给你，那么晚安了。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
你在床上抱着枕头疯狂打滚，笑声差点没有让隔壁报警。“怎么办怎么办？？哈哈哈哈！！怎么办啦！！！”  
现在的进展顺利的好像下一步的人生计划就是步入婚礼的殿堂，实则一点都没有看上去来得乐观，你和他认识了这么久，虽然偶尔能够“约会”，那是不是约会还得另说，最常见面的地方也只有电车上而已。  
你深知一个人没有办法搞定这个局面了，这样下去可能会变得更糟糕，如果真的能够顺利追求到他，那脸皮又算是什么呢？所以你腆着脸把表妹加回来了。  
『你居然还敢把我加回来，哼哼。』  
『你前两个月看中的那套衣服我给你买。』  
『少来了你，你知道你送给我的那套‘大礼’，我做了多久吗？』  
『求你了大佬！我一个人真的搞不定了，我给你买三套！你看中的衣服！多贵都可以！』  
你连着发了好几个哭泣的表情和下跪的表情，表示你现在真的是束手无策。  
『我是看在你可怜的份上，不是因为衣服才帮你的。』虽然嘴上这么说，但是她已经唰唰唰发来三个付款请求。具体金额你并没有详细去看，说不定会因为心脏病死去。在你付款成功之后，她又发来一条消息。  
『追人无非送礼、吃饭、约会，你先送点礼物给他嘛。』  
『送过了，饭也吃了。』  
『你送了什么了？』  
『玫瑰』  
『哇！老土！而且哪有男生会收玫瑰的。』  
事实上他的确收了，只是不知道他喜不喜欢，因为那是你硬塞给他的。  
『大佬！那现在该怎么办？？已经出师不利了，怎么才能抢救的回来？』  
『饭都已经吃了，那就约会嘛。』  
『我已经约他去画展了。』  
『画展？你居然约一个男高中生去看画展？你没有疯吧！』  
这话简直一箭射穿你的心，让你半天都没有勇气再拿起手机。  
『人呐？？』  
『该不会这样就沮丧了吧？？』  
『就这点打击就沮丧了，还追什么人啊！』  
『和虚拟人物谈恋爱去吧！』  
你好不容易把箭支拔出来了，箭簇却还渣在心里。扎心啊！！  
『……因为我手上刚好有票就……那我接下来该怎么做……』  
『把你珍藏的那套明智录影带给我，我就告诉你。』  
『不行。』  
『小气鬼。』表妹又发来一个付款链接，你眼睛也没有眨的就付了款。『艺术这种东西，如果用来聊天的话，太容易出错了。第一，你压根不懂什么艺术，如果他也不懂，你们两个都不懂，到时候怎么聊天？第二，就算你在约会前做足了功课，能稍微的聊上那么一点，如果稍微一不注意就会变成长篇大论了。』  
表妹对你的表现实在是堪忧，母胎solo这么多年果然不是盖的。  
『算我求求你，下一次你要找他出去约会，不去游乐园、公园，也去逛逛街，天文馆什么的。』  
她说的并没有什么错误，如果只是强行假装自己懂画，说不定听起来就像是相亲对象是个中年大叔想要强行和你聊政治。那的确是够让人厌烦的。  
『我该和他聊点什么？』  
『男子高中生？一般也就是运动啊，游戏啊，聊聊爱好什么的，总不会出错。』  
爱好？  
“……”你端着下巴思索了一会，好像的确是有那么个值得聊的爱好。  
『他可能喜欢心之怪盗。』  
这个词不知道什么时候在高中生里面火了起来，表妹突然给你发了一串爆炸式的消息。  
『？？？』  
『你说心之怪盗？？』  
『据说是偷走秀尽学园那个变态老师的心的那个？』  
她突然又发来一个链接，这次不是付款的链接。光看域名似乎有点可疑。  
『？』  
『你看看这个，说不定能和他聊得来。』  
你持着半信半疑的态度点开了网站，网站几乎没有什么内容，只有一个醒目的投票——你相信有心之怪盗吗？  
选择相信的人并不多，你犹豫着点了相信。选择yes的人数又上涨了0.1%。  
这样是否就和他真的靠近一点了呢？


	9. 20xx年 5/14

“嗯，晚安。”  
你被清晨的闹钟叫醒，全心全意地为这场战争做好准备，甚至翻出那些轻飘飘的裙子，眼影盘的颜色也都全部换成了少女甜甜的红色。  
这些举动看上去的确是显得有点不要脸，但这场战争无疑只会有一个胜者，目标只有一个。  
今早，你还特地早来了半个小时，为的就是不和他错过。你在自动贩卖机里买到了一种奇怪的饮料，这味道让你喝的脸上不知道究竟该摆出什么表情才好，简直就像是流落到自动贩卖机里的毒药。你喝了半瓶之后，胃里再也没有办法忍受这个味道，下一口含在嘴里吞也不是吐也不是，在口腔里和味蕾做着近距离接触。  
这味道真是太恶心了。你甚至怀疑自己是不是在一段时间里失去了意识，让你错过了他的影子。  
“那种饮料的味道不太好，你可以试试看这个。”  
饮料递到你的面前，他好像突然出现了一样，总在你毫无设防的时候就来了。比起饮料，看到他觉得更加的甘甜。“哦、哦，谢谢。”你一愣一愣的结果意料，荷尔蒙分泌得总有些不太受自己的控制，你也不知道自己究竟脸红了没有。  
这种时候你应该抛开刺激源，但你还是忍不住又多看了他两眼，心里美得直冒泡。  
“期中考试顺利吗？”上班上学高峰期的时候，人潮涌动，难免拥挤。你们并排走在一起，难免会有接触，没有什么时候，你会比现在更赞美上班上学高峰期了。  
“还可以，我和朋友一起复习了。”他转学到这里也有一段时间了，在学校也理应交到朋友了，只要不是瞎子，很快就会被他吸引过来，但这是他头一次和你说起朋友的事情。“不过他看起来不太好，恐怕是会出问题。”  
“哈哈，那还真是可怜。”  
“被我听到啦！”突然一个影子钻到你们之间，你吓了一跳，攥紧了手上的饮料。晓包里的猫咪也被惊得奋力挣扎，甚至叫了一声。  
这个金发的少年看起来与他非常熟悉，整个人几乎已经趴在晓的背上。“是不是在我背后偷偷说我坏话呀？”他嘴上虽然这么问，但看起来一点也不介意，也完全没有怀疑他的样子。  
“龙司！你这样会给别人添麻烦的。”这个被称作是龙司的少年后面还跟着一个金发女生，身材高挑，外貌出色，你似乎还在某些杂志上看到过她。他们穿的是同样的校服，看起来或许还是同班的同学。  
“早上好。”晓冲她点点头。  
“早上好。那件事情怎么样了？”  
高中生凑在一起好像就是有说不完的话题，偷听的确是不太好，但他们说来说去你也没有办法听明白他们究竟说的是什么事情。你恨不得现在能再回去重读几年高中，漫画小说那么多，就没有一个时光机。  
四人并行走在一起有点拥挤，走着走着你就与他们自然而然的分开了，拥挤的人流让你根本就没有办法挤回去。你真是恨死上班上学高分期了，更恨自己早生了那么几年。  
好在你们挤进了同一届车厢，虽然说不上话，但你好歹还能看到他。由于他没有察觉到你的目光，你大大方方地盯着他看，很容易就看到他们怪异的地方。  
他们三人突然凑在一起，不知道说了什么事情，三人神色怪异地下了电车，特别是那个女孩，看上去十分的警惕。  
你担心他们遇到了什么难以解决的事情，削尖脑袋跟着人潮挤下了车。女孩绷直了背站在他们两个前面，像是受到惊吓的小鸟。  
你跟着他们搭上电梯，前面堵满了人，没有办法再前进，你也没有打算跟得更近一点，如果会错意的话，那实在是太丢人了。  
旁边一个蓝发的少年顺着电梯走了上来，最后站在你的旁边，你上下打量了他一番，抿着嘴唇收回了打量的视线。  
电梯行驶到出口处，你发现女孩一人站在出口处。晓呢？你立刻站在原地疑惑地打量四周。  
蓝发的少年却径直走向女孩。晓和龙司像是忍者一样突然出现，挡在了他的面前，女孩猛地转过身，指着他大声斥责道：“就是你吧！跟踪我的那个变态！”  
跟踪狂？你下意识地往边上一藏，心脏扑通扑通狂跳。“我刚刚不会是在跟踪他吧……”不……那只是担心他，不算是跟踪。  
蓝发的少年想要邀请女孩做他的绘画模特，理由听起来倒是相当的正当，只是行为看上去让人觉得十分怪异。他自称是现在正热的画家“斑目”的弟子，并邀请他们参加画展。  
当时你并没有意识到这有什么不对，你依然沉浸在你变成了一个跟踪狂的想法之中。直到你回到公司你才发现你手上画展的门票并没有送出去，你慌慌张张地掏出手机想给他发消息，却先收到了他的消息。  
『很抱歉，我临时有点事情，不能和你一起去画展了，对不起。』  
这种时候你应该给他发一些安慰的话，“没关系”啊、“真可惜，那下次再说”这些话来表示你的宽容和大度，但你怎么也提不起双手回复。头一次你没有回他的消息。  
你的头脑难以冷静，却又十分冷静，每一串代码都飞快的在屏幕上出现，大脑被黑洞撕扯成两半，一半里面的小人工作得有条不紊地工作着，另一半包裹着岩浆，时不时还冒出两个岩浆泡泡，在脑子里炸开。  
包里还有一瓶饮料，你用力抠开易拉罐的拉环，手指被勒得泛红，就干脆像是戒指一样套在手上，猛地灌下一口，包裹着岩浆的那层薄膜陡然破掉，淹没了另一半的大脑，工作的小人甚至都没有喊叫的机会。  
“唉。”你长叹一口气，仍觉得心中郁结难以纾解，紧跟着又叹了一口气，“唉。”但是不管怎么叹气，依然没有办法让心情变得愉快起来。  
手上的饮料的确是比你早上买的要好喝许多，你喝了一口之后就没法再喝第二口。“唉……这饮料未免也太苦涩了吧……”


	10. 20xx年 5/15

因为上班醉果汁闹事，被组长罚加班二十分钟。光是这点事你就愁得多掉了好几根头发，第二天早上你起来的时候，发现自己额头的发际线猛地退后了三厘米，吓得你也不敢再把刘海往后薅，耷拉着碎发就出门了。  
要说你被放了鸽子之后不生气，那简直就要成佛了，但今天不能见到他好像浑身至少有一半的细胞没有办法正常运作。你只能掩耳盗铃的想，如果今天恰巧没有碰到他那么就不见他。  
明明没有任何人，也不知道是向谁解释，对于这件事你总是下意识的要解释一番，只有这样好像才会觉得好受一些，没法宣泄的情绪靠着自我安慰一点一点抚平下来。  
但这种可能性就相当于在整点的时候，时针和分针不在一条线上，你们的脚步也几乎是重叠的。几乎是毫无意外地见到他的时候，你的脸上充分地表现出什么叫做两难，你的眉毛拧成了麻绳，眼睛里又装满了日月星辰，鼻子里就几乎因为气氛发出哼的声音，张嘴就已经把老底漏得一干二净。  
“早上好啊。”  
“早上好。”他如往常一样笑着和你打招呼。  
人类这种生物实在是太复杂了，包括你自己甚至都很难理解自己。你发现他一如往常的和你打招呼的时候，你甚至觉得生气起来，就因为他没有察觉到你在生气，你又不敢表露得太明显，就怕他察觉到你在生气。如果知道你生气的理由，一定会觉得你弱智而不再搭理你。  
“你今天好像不太一样？”你以为他什么都没有察觉的时候，突然开了口，你顿时吓得心里打鼓，嘴上死不承认：“没、没有啊。我和平时一样。”你紧张地把鬓角的头发往后捞了捞，别到耳后。  
“我知道了。”他恍然大悟地点了点头。  
你的脸色瞬间吓得褪了颜色，心电图已经变成了“——————”，大脑试图重启，但主板已经烧得焦黑。原来死鸭子嘴硬是没有用的，你被他发现了你生这种小事的气，他肯定要讨厌你了。  
他并没有注意到你这快要背过气去的样子，伸手将你额前的碎发拂到了脑袋上，清晰地露出双眼，你的身体立刻麻了半边，耳朵像是烧起来了一样。“这样就和平时一样了。”  
他笑得眼角弯弯，你的脑子里连着呼啸过去几十班列车，心电图从“——————”还是“——————”。他从来都不刻意做什么，但做出的每一个举动，让你都恨不得立刻把他打晕，扛到教堂结婚。  
他真的太……太！你无数次想用言语来形容他究竟有多好，修长的身材，艳丽的眼睛，微卷的头发，但你从来没有找到过任何一个词汇能够形容他究竟有多么的迷人。  
你面色通红，双腿酥软，连着看斑目的绘画展都顺眼了不少，以至于你最终决定和同事一起去斑目的绘画展，陶冶一下情操。  
换做是十年前，你可能会为了装逼而特地去看，到现在你那丁点儿的艺术细胞也发酵成了艺术细菌之后，这些东西在你看来还不如钞票上印的人来的有魅力。  
现在站在这里，你既不能读懂它们的艺术手法，又读不通作品包含的情感，能拿得上台面的词汇也没有。在画展里你安静得像个哑巴，同事倒是看得津津乐道。  
“嗯……我觉得这幅画画的不错，很真实。”你端着下巴装模作样地评价，“嗯，就很真实。”  
“别看了，那是窗户。”你先出去等我吧。  
在你弱智的操作下，同事终于决定放生你。  
“真的要鉴赏艺术啊？不能回去吗？”  
“到处走走吧。”  
画家斑目火到什么程度呢？就连现在的高中生好像也能对他的作品经历略说上一二。有感兴趣的人，自然就有像你一样不感兴趣的人，不用想肯定也是被同伴一起拉来的。  
你忍不住往哪瞧了一眼，想看看究竟是哪位志同道合的朋友。然后你就看见了他。  
他本来不应该在这里的，毕竟他为了别人的邀请，而推拒了你的邀请，最后来的是拒绝你邀请的地方？心情真的十分复杂了。  
同时你又有些庆幸没有约他来这里，他看起来的确是兴趣缺缺的样子，真的来了的话，估计就像是表妹说的一样，评分又要掉一个档次了。  
他和那个叫做龙司的少年商量了一会，最终还是决定进去逛逛，你正准备跟着进去，就被采访的人给挤到一边去了。原来刚刚站在你边上的那个老人就是这个画展的主人斑目，实在是太过朴实了，你在刚刚根本就没有认出他。  
晓和龙司看到了受到采访的斑目，停下了往里的脚步，带着一种考究的眼神打量着斑目。那种眼神并不是粉丝的眼神，更像是在打量他有几个情妇，杀了几个人的样子。这究竟是什么人物关系。  
肯定是因为脑子里总是想乱七八糟的东西，所以才会有这种奇怪的感觉。不过这些都不重要，重要的是，斑目在接受采访的时候，他们就站在后面，也就是说今晚的节目里会拍到晓。  
意识到这点之后，你的大脑立刻就兴奋起来了，一手已经查好这个节目播放的时间，一边已经想了好几种剪辑的方式。如果你再机灵一点的话，就应该想起来赶紧用手机把他录下来。  
采访并没有持续太久，那些狂热的粉丝就从瞎眼的状态突然间发现了明明一直在这里的斑目。人群一涌而上，立刻就把他们两个冲散了，饶是你伸长了脖子，也根本找不到他们。而且你也快被这些狂热粉丝挤死了，可能还没有和他结婚就会先死在这里。  
你拿出大拍卖时候的干劲，挤出了重重包围，但也丢了他们的踪迹。你愁得直叹气的时候，发现杏和上次那个跟踪狂少年在一起看画展。  
说起来上次他跟踪他们的目的就是为了邀请他们看画展，那晓应该就不是和龙司单独出来的，而是三个人一起出来的。想想他们三个人最近好像经常在一起？  
但这至少就不用愁跟丢了晓，只要跟着杏的话，就自然会找到他了。  
当然！这并不是跟踪狂！只是友好的……尾随。


	11. 20xx年 6/5

晓和龙司虽然先离开了展会，但还是很乖巧的在涩谷车站前的连接通道里面等着她。可无奈这地方太过空旷，根本就没有什么可以躲藏的地方，你只能远远的站着看，黑猫也从包里钻了出来，好像出来共同探讨。晓在看画展的时候也背着猫咪，说不上是古怪还是不可思议，但你神奇把这点归为加分项。很可爱啊，有什么问题？  
他们聚在一起究竟在说什么根本就听不到，你试着读唇语。  
龙司说话又急又快，但你还是尝试读出他究竟在说什么。  
首先他把手机递给刚到的杏，似乎是想让她看什么，“你看，炸猪排果然还是要淋上酸梅汁。”  
“围裙就是穿着人妻。”  
“那个人会吹唢呐吗？”  
“喵喵喵喵。”  
？？？？  
以上的对话不用想也知道不成立，没有学过唇语的人怎么可能一上来就会。你决定继续跟着他们，看看他们接下来要去哪里的时候，他们居然就地解散了。  
从斑目画展那天之后，他简直像是人间蒸发了一样，竟然连着一个星期，连他的人影都没有见着。你甚至不知道你做错了什么！  
就算是判刑也得知道自己什么罪名才行吧？西天取经你都已经走了一半，现在叫你滚回家继续做和尚，你才不愿意！  
为了证实你究竟犯了什么罪行，这一个星期你都在卢布朗蹲点，喝咖啡喝得一个星期都没睡好觉，两只眼睛红的和灯泡似的。你琢磨再喝下去，这两灯泡就不能要了。你以为你可能就会在这九九八十一难中的第八十难就结束游戏，虽然倒霉，但也没有什么办法。  
好在幸运女神还算是眷顾你的，你咽下杯子里最后一口已经凉透的咖啡之后终于听到了门铃撞响的天籁之音。  
他一脸疲惫地拖着脚步，身上还穿着校服，也背着书包，书包里也带着猫。看起来他在下课之后就没有回来过。他累的好像是去外面打架了一样，但他脸上一点伤痕也没有，看起来也根本不像是会打架的那种人。  
“你h……”他冲你点了点头，似乎想和你打招呼，中途硬是变更了要说的话：“你的眼睛好红。”  
“这几天有点失眠。”你下意识地抬手遮住了脸，一点也不想被他看到这么狼狈的样子，又觉得不太礼貌，试探地张开了指缝偷看他。“你还好吗？”  
看起来他的确是不太好，几乎已经是在站着睡觉了。  
“你要是困了就去楼上睡觉，别站在这里妨碍生意。”老板皱着眉头将他赶到阁楼上去，他站在这里摇摇晃晃地打瞌睡，你也不忍心让他接着站在这里。“我也该走了，那么我们明天见吧。”你匆匆忙忙的背上包，看他点了一下头。不知道是回应你，还是困得点头。  
谁说也有秘密的男人更加迷人的？你更希望他能够更加的毫无保留，坦诚相见，那样也只是把他的可爱摊开来看，一点也不影响他的魅力。  
出了卢布朗，你并没有立刻离开，躲在墙角透过门上的玻璃看他摇摇晃晃的上了阁楼，才放心的离开。  
第二天你终于一如往常一样迎来了晓，如同往常一样打招呼聊天，坐同一班电车。  
同时迎来的还有一个爆炸性的新闻，斑目在电视节目中哭着承认自己抄袭了。  
好像在一时间火起来的画家斑目，突然变得更火了。路上几乎所有人都在谈论他的事情，就算是不知道斑目的作品，也知道这个画家哭着承认自己抄袭的事情。新闻也是铺天盖地的占了各种纸质媒体和电子媒体的头版头条，斑目不抄袭门生的作品，据说还逼死了一些门生自杀。  
一个人突然间幡然醒悟，投案自首的可能性有多大？还是哭着在媒体上承认自己的错误，这下牢狱之灾怕是没跑了。这种突然的态度转变，再次引出了一个话题。  
心之怪盗团。  
如同秀尽高中的老师一样，斑目也是突然承认了自己的罪行。并且有多人看见，这个怪盗团发出了预告函。  
偷心的怪盗？这听起来简直太像是儿童童话了。  
你还记得那个怪盗团的网站，之前你上去过一次，就顺手加在了收藏夹里，本意是为了更了解晓一点，没想到和热门事件沾上了那么一点关系。  
由于斑目的这个事件，本来冷清的网站突然热闹了起来，原本惨淡的支持率也至少上升了百分之十左右。在那次你登录过之后，网站还新增了一个板块。  
似乎所有人都可以任意匿名留言，怪盗团会针对留言内容帮忙。但你翻了二十来条，都是一些和父母吵架，和男朋友闹分手这种小事。要是怪盗团连这种事都得帮忙，那不完全就变成了居委会了。  
板块上的留言有很多，大多都是一些没有什么用处的抱怨，怪盗团恐怕也忙得不可开交。你退出这个网站，点开了聊天软件，心情极好地发了一条消息给晓。  
这次晓很迅速地回复了消息，让你前几天的郁闷和咖啡一扫而空。  
『姐、藕；；遇着变态了！！！』  
你一脸幸福地正打算关掉软件，就收到表妹的消息。  
她连表情都没有发，而且还连着打了好几个错误的字，看起来的确是紧急事件。  
『怎么了？能接电话吗？你现在在学校了吗？你在哪里？要不要打电话报警？』  
30秒后你终于收到她的消息。『我现在在学校，没事，不用报警，是我同学。』  
『你同学是个变态？』  
『那家伙是个跟踪狂，听我朋友说他居然还捡我喝剩的饮料瓶，我都已经和他说我有男朋友了，他还一直跟着我。』  
“……”你猛地想起自己，脸上烧得快要滴血，手指还是冷静的给了建议『你把这件事先告诉老师和你妈，让他们知道这件事比较好。』  
你这条消息发过去之后，她过了几分钟都没有回复。这可不是小事，急得你直接打电话过去。所幸她接了电话，要不然你大概就直接报警了。  
“喂？哦，没事啦，我已经解决了，不用担心。”  
“这么快？”前后不到二十分钟，这事情就解决了？“你该不会把人家给打了吧？”  
“才没有啦！我只是把这个人的名字写到心之怪盗团的网站上了，只要委托他们的话，事情就可以解决了吧。”  
“你疯了吗？！”心之怪盗团这种像是都是传闻的东西会被中学生追捧也是理所当然的事情，但是这件事并不是小事，但凡有一个万一，谁都没有办法承担后果。“如果说心之怪盗团不存在怎么办？如果说任务委托太多的话，他们没有看到怎么办？要是出了什么事怎么办？都是高二的人了，脑子里面一天到晚都在想什么啊！我现在就打电话给你妈！”  
“千万不要！如果你打电话给我妈的话，她肯定会把事情闹大，然后弄得满城风雨的，我可能还得转学。我妈你知道的吧？她会把事情搞得多大。”  
“……”你似乎想起了什么可怕的事情，骨骼都颤抖了一下。“那你也得告诉你老师吧……”  
这件事情你们怎么也谈不妥，只能找了一个折中的办法，让她每天给你汇报行程。你实在是懒得管这种破事，下班的时候你都忙着谈恋爱呢。  
事实证明做人真的要心怀善意，今天下班的时候你又没有见到晓。苍天啊！你究竟做错了什么？


	12. 20xx年 6/8

今天也不出意外的工作了一整天，你的肩膀又酸痛了起来。能够治愈你精神的人你也不知道今天究竟有没有机会看到，看到表妹打来的电话更是一个头两个大，但这件事又不能撒手不管，就算脑袋炸了这电话都得接。  
“怎么了？今天那个跟踪狂也跟着你了吗？你到家了吗？”你揉了揉额角，电车即将到达的铃声吵得你实在头疼。对面那头的声音竟然能盖过吵杂的铃声，不知道她究竟吃错了什么药，几乎是兴奋地在尖叫。  
“姐！我和你说！那个跟踪狂今天真的哭着找我道歉了！！真的是下课的时候突然来找我！！然后哭着说他不应该做跟踪狂！心之怪盗团真的存在！……”后面她在电话里叽叽咕咕尖叫了什么，你压根也没有听清了，因为背后有人拍了你的肩膀。  
也不用说是谁，他总是像奇迹一样出现，你惊讶地张着口，盯着他说不出一句话，这样你看起来有点傻傻的。时间好像是被无限拉长，每一秒都被平均拉长五个模块。  
“怎么了？”他不解地歪了歪脑袋，又指了指你手中的手机，“你的电话还没挂哦。”  
你猛地回过神，下意识地摸了摸鼻子下，发现没有什么痕迹才放心地放下手。“啊，没事。”手机的音响还漏出不少声音，你才想起来手机还没有挂掉，你提起手机，不想浪费这宝贵的时间，准备迅速地结束掉这个关于心之怪盗团的问题。“好了，你没事就好了，我现在没有时间和你说什么怪盗了，我要赶电车了，挂了。”  
“电车？”表妹思索了片刻又突然大叫道：“啊！你是和那个你喜欢的高中生在一起吧！重色亲友！”她读书不怎么行，偏偏在八卦这种事情上逻辑第一。  
“嘘！嘘！！”手机的喇叭本来就不怎么好，再加上她这个大嗓门，你简直想要跳到她的面前捂住她的嘴。你偷偷瞟了晓一眼，发现他毫无异样地和你走进同一节车厢，几乎要飞出来的心脏才滑进了喉咙里。“我要挂了！”你懒得再和她继续说下去，果断地挂了手机。  
“哈哈，不好意思，我妹妹声音太大了。”你尴尬地笑了笑，紧张地撩了几下头发，“她昨天和我说学校有个跟踪狂，跟踪她来着。”  
“跟踪狂？她没事吗？”  
他似乎意外地对这个话题感兴趣，你当然打蛇随棍上，“没事了，她说今天那个跟踪狂已经哭着向她道歉了，她说她到心之怪盗团的网站上去留言，今天事情就解决了，说是怪盗偷走了他的心让他悔改了。”  
“那就好。”他安心地点了点头。  
“不过这个心之怪盗团效率也太高了吧，如果真的是他们的话，昨天委托的事情，今天就已经解决了，他们这样得多辛苦啊。”  
“是有点。”  
“？”你好奇地望向他，见他竟然有些慌张地笑了。  
Jesus！！！！心脏发出声嘶力竭的咆哮。这种场面实在是难得一见，你恨不得当场就掏出手机拍下来，“不过跟踪狂真的很讨人厌吧，以自己的爱意为借口，做让人不能讨厌的事情。”  
“是啊。”他赞同地点了点头。“真的很讨人厌。”  
你的表情僵在脸上，明明是你提起的话，却变成了利针， “噗——”的一下泄了气，你当真是有哪壶不开提哪壶的本事。  
这是你再一次点开怪盗的网站，委托频道上的人名又多出了不少，但大多数还是一些家长里短的事情。如果真的像是表妹说的那样，怪盗只是偷走了心的话，你也能让他们偷走跟踪狂的心吧？  
你想了很多，每一个想法都安慰自己算了吧，不会被发现的。但只要想到晓的脸上露出厌恶的表情，肾脏里的苦味好像都会充斥到血液里去。  
大脑疯狂的燃烧着，好像是穷途末路的时候孤注一掷。手机屏幕上出现了自己的名字，右手没有办法点击发送，最终还是自我安慰地用左手代替。即便是做到这个份上，你也没能战胜怯懦，不敢写下自己的罪状。  
如果是心之怪盗团的话，肯定知道你的罪状，只要安静的等待他们来拿走你的心。  
效率满点怪盗团竟然连着几天都没有动作，你在漫长的等待中并没有等到怪盗团，而在涩谷站的通道里见到了晓多次。起初只是当做是巧合，但意识到他经常来这里的时候，你已经开始不受控制的每天都要来这里等着了。  
他总是和朋友一起，所以你也只会远远地看着，不会上前去。  
今天这种情况完全是你意料之外的，完全不想发生的事情。  
“真巧。”他神出鬼没地出现在你的背后，你吓得肩膀猛地一抖，还没被怪盗偷走心，心脏就要吓爆炸了。  
“哈哈哈……”这一点也不巧，你根本就是有意为之，“我很喜欢这里的面包。”你指了指不远的面包店，但你呆站在这里的样子怎么看也不像。“你是和朋友有约吗？”你说完就恨不得给自己一个嘴巴。和朋友有约你又是怎么知道的？  
“嗯，我和朋友约在这里。”你悄悄松了一口气，还好他并不是侦探什么的，没有发现什么异样。  
虽然话题暂时安全，但你还是无比好奇他们聚集在这里打算做什么？高中生会一起去哪里玩？电玩城吗？还是一起去KTV？你甚至厚颜无耻的想要一起加入。  
你期待地等着会有奇迹发生，然而事实是奇迹是永远不会发生的，就像是明知道彩票并不会中奖却仍旧每周买彩票。就像明明知道他并不会邀请你，却总是盼望着他开口。明明知道他并不那么在意你，却还是在做连自己都讨厌的事情。  
“你在这里干嘛呢？已经过了约定的时间了吧。”龙司的嗓门一声能喊过半条街，你对他虽然不算熟悉，但他的声音实在是让人难以忘怀。  
“啊，是上次那个姐姐？”杏首先发现了你的存在，不得不说还是女孩子比较细心。  
“你好。”这正是一个突破防守的好时候，还是一个送到面前的好机会，你当然不会放过。“今天这么巧，你们有什么事情要去做吗？我刚好拿到家庭餐厅的优惠券了，要不然今天我请你们吃饭吧。”  
“这家家庭餐厅还有优惠券吗？我头一次听说啊。”  
如今你已经游刃有余地说着谎言，脸上的表情都没有撼动分毫，“是公司内部给的，刚好也只能用到今天，就让我借花献佛请个客吧。”  
“真的吗？”  
啊，人数增加了。而且这个人还有点眼熟，这不是上次那个……“跟……！画展的那个人！”如果你说出他是跟踪狂这件事，就暴露了你是跟踪狂这件事，在怪盗团没有偷走你的心之前，你是不会承认的。  
“你好。”  
“佑介！不可以这样啦！”杏偷偷扯着他的胳膊，两人说着你也能听到的悄悄话。“这个姐姐我们也不是特别熟，不能这样啦！”  
你摆了摆手，就怕晓跳出来拒绝，“没关系的啦，人越多越好，我也好久没有和高中生聊天了，你们不要嫌弃我就行。”  
谁也不敢做主，他们面面相觑了一会，最终都将目光投向晓，期待他做出决定。  
包括你在内，所有人都抱着期待的目光盯着他。或许是这么多人看着他，他实在是难以拒绝这个请求，他终于顶着众人的压力点了点头。  
“太好了！”龙司叫的最大声，看上去高兴的是佑介，你和杏也忍不住相互击掌。  
他满脸都是疑惑，眼睛里写的完全就是“蹭饭的高兴也就算了，你个请客的高兴什么？”  
你冲他挑了挑眉毛，有些狡黠地笑了，没有回应他的疑惑。  
对方球员一路把你送到了球门口，难道这还不值得高兴吗？


	13. [番外]20xx年 6/21 夜新宿

喝到第一摊的时候你已经开始意识不清了，上一秒才起头的话下一秒就忘了要说什么了。朋友拽着你要去新宿喝第二摊，你已经喝得脚踩棉花舌头倒是不打卷，但是说起话来比落语家还溜。新宿是什么地方？这里鱼龙混杂，夜总会和牛郎店几乎各劈一半，说是来这里喝酒，抱着多少来“找乐子”的心思就难说了。  
“几位美女要不要来我们店里喝两杯呀～？我们这里有不少好苗子～来我们这里的话……还可以享受美女折扣，伙伴折扣……嗯……还有美甲折扣！”还没走多远，就有轻浮的招客员来拉人，如果不擅拒绝，不用一分钟就会被人拉到店里。  
你还没有走出去多远，那轻浮的招客员又开始四处揽客：“这位小哥！要不要进来看看呀？小哥你的话……可以享受眼镜折扣，卷发折扣，驼背折扣，伙伴折扣……呃，还有……”  
哈哈这折扣真是厉害，为了揽客什么特征都可以变成折扣。“？”你猛然意识到了什么，脖子做了一个诡异的回转运动，眼睛往刚刚那个招客员那里瞟，只看到他一个人在那跺脚，想来是今天业绩不太理想。  
“你在那里、干嘛呢？……在、这呢！快过来！”朋友一声吼半条街都能听得到，她还自以为很小声。你觉得实在丢不起这个人，踮着脚尖就冲过去了，“你太大声啦！”你的声音也传遍了半条街，两个酒鬼哪里还在乎这些，笑嘻嘻地勾肩搭背就进了一家酒吧。  
朋友看起来已经是这家店的熟客，不用介绍就叫了两个牛郎来。你实在没有办法接受这样的氛围，简直像是考试的时候坐个老师在你旁边一样，更不用说你已经心有所属。更何况牛郎都是人精，和谁聊天更有好处他们只用了两分钟就明白了，也就没人搭理你了。你倒是乐得轻松，一人在里面喝各种颜色的鸡尾酒。  
这家店里的鸡尾酒不愧是针对女性的，里面加了各种甜味的果汁，与其说是酒，口感上感觉更像是甜味的气泡水。然后你就喝醉了……能够凭借本能判断，但已经没有办法再深入地去思考。  
朋友也被灌得晕头转向，今天这场约会只能就此打住，两个酒鬼都已经自顾不暇，只能各回各家。你在店门口又站了一会，看着新宿的霓虹灯有那么一瞬间的迷茫，好像睁着眼睛睡着了那么一会，才突然醒过来。  
“我要占卜！”脑子里跳出这么一个想法之后，浑身上下都只想去完成这件事了。你找到了新宿著名的占卜摊子之后，“咚”的一下，坐在了摊子前面，可以说整个人几乎是砸在摊子上。脑袋和占卜的桌子像是粘在一起，找到那么点平坦的地方之后，就开始眼皮子打架，你趴在占卜的摊子上也不知道是睡着了，还是没睡着，身体疲倦得不行，但还能听到他们在说话。  
“唔……酒鬼！……你去把她赶走吧？”  
你把脑袋从桌子上拔了起来，脖子作为连接点却不怎么牢固的样子，歪着脑袋看着占卜摊子上的两个人，一男一女。女的皱着眉头，正是出言要赶走你的那个。男的那个倒是没有说什么，你眼前一亮，咧着嘴就开始“嘿嘿”笑，看上去实在是像个爱性/骚扰的老酒鬼。  
“小哥你长得真好看，比刚刚牛郎店、里的牛郎……好看多了！嘿嘿嘿嘿。”随便在路上找到一个人，都比牛郎店里的牛郎长得要好看得多。  
“你去牛郎店了？”少年突然冒出这么一句。  
“对、啊……嗝……”你看他长得顺眼，也就没忍住多说了两句，“不过里面的人都、没你好看！酒……嘿嘿……倒是挺好喝……你不会看上、我了吧？……我已经有喜欢的人了……嘿，所以我们只能是有缘无分了。”你半个身子像是海豹一样在桌子上滚了半圈，愣是把桌上的塔罗牌弄得乱七八糟，女的看上去有点心疼，伸出手想要拦你，又不想招惹你。“不好意思我们已经打烊了，麻烦你回去吧……”  
你本来还以翻了肚皮的海豹的姿势用目光占人家小哥便宜，现在听到这话立刻就翻了过来，“我要占卜！”什么也没想就大方地把钱包拍在了桌子上，“我有钱。”  
“怎么办……？”她看起来更加为难了，旁边的男生看上去倒是冷静得多，小声建议道：“要不然就给她占卜了吧？”千早怎么也没想到他居然会这么建议，犹豫了半天不知道该怎么办。  
还没有等到她做出决定，男生已经好脾气地说道：“你想占卜什么？”他又指了指桌面上的塔罗牌，“如果你想占卜的话，要把塔罗牌松开才行。”  
酒精实在不是什么好东西，你看着这个小哥，只觉得他的眼睛像是宝石一样灿灿生辉，睫毛长得让人又嫉妒又想伸出手指摸一摸。你也知道自己喝酒喝得昏头了，看着他竟然就想求交往，只是理智让你说不出话。真有意思，就算是喝了酒还是知道自己喜欢晓。  
舌头像是被鸟叼走了一样，你说不出一句话，在他好言好语的劝说下，身体自动让开了。  
“你想占卜什么呢？”  
千早意外你会像是被驯服的动物一样听话，看你没有再在这里撒酒疯，也就不好再把你赶走。“结婚……我想知道我什么时候能和他结婚！”  
“谁？”千早下意识地反问。  
你突然想到了什么，捂着脸开始傻笑，笑了两声又一本正经地抬起头，盯着她看，“一个很好的人……这个不能说。”  
不说倒也没什么……只是千早她真的不想给这个酒鬼占卜，又怕你在摊子上就闹起来，难受得简直想要哭出来，看身边的人一脸淡定，脸上几乎就写着“算吧”，她更想哭了好吗。  
如果说结婚的话，那应该就是想要占卜恋爱运了。千早把塔罗牌洗了一遍，开始认真占卜。第一张、第二张、第三张……每翻一张牌都发出小小的“哎呀！这个是……嗯嗯！”的声音。  
你坐在位置上，摇头晃脑地等着她给你结果，还开始唱起了奇怪的小调，仔细一听歌词就是“结婚、结婚……我明天要和晓结婚……”。这实在太可怕了，听上去像是什么奇怪的咒歌，换做谁听了都会想避开三尺。  
千早还在琢磨这副牌出现的意思，也没听清你一个酒鬼唱的什么乱七八糟的。“如果想要结婚的话……这张牌是倒悬者……就算你有了付出，但是如果逃避的话就……代表『死』的卡牌在遥远的未来……”  
“想要结婚，怎么着也得等到coop6吧。”坐在占卜师旁边的少年突然发话了。  
千早惊得扭过头去看他，刚想问他为什么这么说，就发现他一脸坦然，本来坐在椅子上半梦半醒的你也突然跟着清醒过来，用力点了两下脑袋：“哦哦，我会努力的。”跟着又开始打盹。  
“你们认识吗？”千早有些狐疑地看着面带微笑的他。他背上包包点了点脑袋，“我送她回去了。”  
“……”千早僵硬地点了点脑袋，心里疯狂咆哮：搞什么呀！你早把这个酒鬼带回去不就好了！你到底想听什么呀


	14. 20xx年 6/21

多了你一个虽然他们没有显得太过拘谨，但也没有像平时那样恣意的聊天。  
“晓放学后都是和你们一起出去玩吗？你们关系真好啊。”  
说完，除了佑介在专心致志地吃巴菲之外，杏和龙司两人面面相觑了一会，两人皆是摇摇头，龙司口直心快地抢先说道：“没有啦，我们只是有集体活动的时候才会在一起啦，这家伙放学后我们也不知道他自己跑哪里去了。”  
你默默地记下这个重要的情报，晓的交际圈远远比你想象的还要大的多，时常没有人知道他究竟去哪里，去干嘛了。想要搞清楚这一点，大概只有随时随地背在他身上的猫咪知道了。  
套取行踪的想法一下子就碰了壁，目前你不得不考虑究竟是该从猫咪的嘴里套话，还是直接从晓的口里撬开。  
“……”怎么想这两个都是不可能的吧？你又开始沮丧，果然见面还是只能靠随缘。  
“这就是高级砂糖的味道吗？真美味。”佑介旁若无人的开始感叹起来，他们几个似乎已经适应了他这种奇怪的举动，你倒是惊诧地看着他，“那个……要不要再点一份巴菲？”  
今天已经无法获得更多的情报了，至少得吃饱了回去，佑介连着吃了两个巴菲，你深刻的怀疑他今晚会不会闹肚子。  
说起来佑介是什么时候和他们在一起玩的？似乎是在斑目这件事情之后，说起来当时佑介似乎是和斑目在一起吧？当时在车上他叫老师的不就是斑目吗？如果是这样的话他可是所谓的怪盗事件风暴中心的当事人啊。  
“说起来佑介是斑目的学生吧？”当然你不会傻到说你是跟踪晓知道的这件事，“我上次去画展的时候看到的，这件事对你没有什么影响吧？”曾经照顾自己的老师是坏人这件事应该会很受打击。  
这话或许与你和他的关系来说并不是太合适，他放下了手中的勺子，盯着巴菲说道：“老师……我是说斑目，他虽然曾经养育过我，但他做过的不可原谅的事情就是不可原谅的。只是到现在我还是不明白，他当初为什么会收养我呢……”  
“啊，对不起，这个话题有点……我想他或许自己没有察觉，但他喜欢你才会决定收养你吧，毕竟养一个小孩并不是那么容易的事情。”  
“是这样吗……”他自己也难以肯定这其中是否真的有感情存在，但这十几年的生活也无法就这么轻易抹去。  
总觉得好像狠狠地戳了人家的痛处，感到有点抱歉……“那个……你要是还有什么烦恼的话不介意可以和我商量……巴菲的话我还是请得起的。”  
“……”  
“多谢了。”佑介点了点头，大概只是双方客气客气。  
“说起来你们每次都在事件的中心呢，鸭志田那件事情是在秀尽学园发生的吧？这次这件事发生在佑介身上。”他们和怪盗感觉似乎冥冥之中有着不可分割的联系，你觉得你抓住了什么重点。“我知道了！你们和怪盗……”  
“！！！”  
在你即将发表一个重大的想法的时候，气氛突然凝固了，他们所有人包括包里的猫咪在内，都像是雕塑一样僵住了。  
“你们是怪盗团的狂热粉丝对吧！一开始的时候事件也是发生在你们学校，从一开始的时候你们就关注了对吧？所以你们才会和这个事件相关的佑介认识？”  
“……”说出你的推论之后，气氛好像有一瞬间更加僵硬了，你看着他们的表情有些慌张起来，或许不应该那么轻易说出自己的推论，更委婉的打探会更好。“诶？不对吗？不好意思，我就是瞎猜一下。”  
“……对呀！对呀！”杏第一个反应过来，她把口中的吸管放回了杯子，表情显得有些不自然，棒读一般地重复了一遍，“我们都是怪盗团的狂热粉丝，怪盗团的什么事情我们都知道，一开始的时候就在追了，我们平时聚在一起说的也是怪盗的话题。”  
“这个……这样说也没错。”  
“？”虽然佑介点头肯定了杏的说法，但你总觉得更不是这样了。你抬头偷偷看了晓一样，发现他没有提出反对之声，那大概就是这样了。机智如你！你抓住了一个这么重要的爱好！“其实说起来我也是怪盗团的粉丝！”  
“诶？你也是怪盗团的粉丝吗？”  
“对呀对呀！”幸好在来之前你已经做足了这方面的功课，就算是和粉丝聊天也能做到不露底。之后的几个小时你们都在交谈怪盗团的话题，并没有特别大的收获了。  
你的出现似乎还打乱了他们的计划，他们几个人吃了饭之后在车站就告别了，说起来他们一开始聚在一起是打算干嘛来着？  
怪盗团因为斑目这个事件逐渐火起来了，涩谷也逐渐开始贩卖一些怪盗相关的周边，只是数量不那么多，购买的人也寥寥可数。但是如果买了这个送给晓的话，他应该会很开心，你在和他们分开之后，就一人溜到中央街道的店铺去搜刮怪盗相关的商品。  
只要想到晓明天收到这些有多开心，你也就忍不住站在货架后面偷笑。  
事实上你在第二天又没有看见晓，在某种程度上，你很有可能被诅咒了……你琢磨着是不是该去新宿的占卜师那里算上一算。  
算出来果然是大凶！！你还没有来得及再等一天，去明治神宫参拜，就被公司派去和其他公司的人开会洽谈，连着一个星期你连晚饭都没有办法好好吃，更别说按时下班了，你的精神储存值一下子又掉到了最低。  
再加上又变成了梅雨的季节，天天下雨下得人身上又湿又黏，虽然已经快要入夏了，但还是觉得身上会一阵阵的发冷。今天的会议还是在放学下班高峰期的时候要赶过去，本来就已经不舒服了，人挤人就更加不舒服了。这让你的脾气像是坏了心的萝卜一样烂透了。  
你臂上挂着直伞，收紧了衣领打算从车站冲出去，就发现晓站在不远处的等电车。复杂又负面的情绪让你忘记了，这个时候可是放学高峰期呀！你不自觉地放缓了脚步。  
他似乎有了同样的感应，抬头一下就看到了你。“你好。”他微笑的脸一下就撞在你的眼睛里，肾上腺素不受控制的分泌，让你的脸一下烧了起来。  
可以的话你恨不得现在就装作没事人一样和他一起乘车回家，如果你有勇气明天就辞职的话……  
“你好。”你冲他点了点头，显然你的勇气还不足。“抱歉我今天还有点事，下次再和你聊哦。”脚步上了胶水一样难以动弹，但还是不得不为了生存动起来。  
他还没有来得及做出反应，你已经风一样冲了出去。走了两步之后，你似乎想起他肩膀上有些湿湿的痕迹，因为校服是黑色看不太出来的关系。  
实在没有办法放着不管……你咬了咬牙又冲了回去。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“你没有带雨伞吧？”说着你把挂在臂上的雨伞塞到他手里，又从口袋掏出手帕，“这是我刚刚买的饮料，你趁热喝了吧，现在这种天气淋雨最容易感冒了。”  
“那你……？”他有些发愣，手上的东西都是被你硬塞过去的。  
“没关系，我要去的地方就在这附近，而且我有帽子，一下就好。”你戴起帽子给他展示了一番，“手帕的话，你用完就可以扔掉啦，不用介意。我先走啦，拜拜。”  
时间太过紧张，你的身体都没有扭过去，好像就已经开始跑了，你都开始怀疑你自己是不是练过。走了一段之后，你又觉得有些可惜，似乎应该让他还给你手帕的，这个手帕他摸过了，收藏起来似乎更好。  
世界上有没有后悔药啊！！


	15. 20xx年 6/25

他感觉从未遇到过这么棘手的事情。他站在这里许久，也完全想不出该怎么解决这件事，大脑完全僵住了。  
想到的竟然不是怎么办，而是为什么？  
为什么她会出现在这里？为什么变成了跟踪狂？为什么会变成了敌人？太多想要知道的事情了。以至于他现在并不是想战斗，而是冲上去询问。  
这个阴影显得十分不稳定，看上去不怎么稳定，对外界感知度似乎也十分低，好像总是在自言自语。  
“我喜欢他有错吗？我想知道他更多的事情有错吗？我那么喜欢他……我想知道他全部的事情，我想靠他更近一点，我想成为他喜欢的人，我想被他看到……”  
“……但是做跟踪狂是不对的。”头一次在风暴中心，他的心情复杂得难以言喻。  
直到他出声反驳，阴影才注意到他，但情绪更加暴躁：“你明白什么！我的心情！我的爱意！我又该往哪里去呢……”  
“这样被他讨厌也可以吗？”  
“不可以！！”唯独只有这点不行，“我不要。我不要被他讨厌。”她的阴影颤抖着声音，捂着脸竟然大哭了起来，眼泪不断汇聚，从指缝间溢出，因为哭泣喘不上气，说话也断断续续的：“对不起，我不会做跟踪狂了，我会去道歉的，请你不要讨厌我。你要什么我都会给你的。”  
是被认出来了吗？他的心脏坠了一下，脸上不显，即便是被认出来认知上似乎也不会有所改变，但他还是谨慎地说道：“如果喜欢他的话，就好好的和他去说。”  
“好的，请你不要讨厌我……”头一次没有战斗，阴影就消失了。

今天难得没有什么要紧的事情，你漫不经心地将收进来的衣服叠好，一手还时不时滑动笔记本的鼠标，你已经把明智合辑全都送了出去，准备找一部电视剧来打发闲得磕牙的时间。  
突然喉头一哽，牙关一松竟然呜咽出声，还没有反应过来究竟是怎么回事，眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉。你手中抓着的衣服就理所当然的成为了擦眼泪用的，心中又是羞愧又是悔恨，“对不起，对不起……”  
你甚至不能理解前一段时间究竟为什么做出这样的事情，明明知道是错误的却还是做了。现在的你只想冲出门去，对他道歉，让他知道你究竟做了多么过分的事情，只希望他能够原谅你，不要讨厌你。  
一整个晚上你都难以控制泪腺，就是睡着了也睡不安稳，梦中你看到晓用嫌恶的目光看着你，说你恶心，说再也不想见到你。你张口想要辩解，嗓子像是被偷走了，根本发不出一点声音，你想要道歉，想要挽留，想要告诉他你多么喜欢他。但那时他已经不愿意再见你一面。  
你从梦中醒来，枕头上湿漉漉一片，不知道究竟是因为眼泪还是冷汗。今天必须见他！你冒出这个念头之后，就迫不及待地收拾狼狈不堪的自己，至少该让自己不要像是落水狗一样。  
『你现在有时间吗？』  
在出门之前，你发了一条信息给他，直到中午也没有得到回复。你抱着手机，坐在床前，盯着黑漆漆的屏幕，脑子里也是空荡荡的一片，僵硬地坐在那里，像是一尊雕像。又或者说是机器人，要等到下一个指令才会行动。  
他是不是已经知道了什么……？这或许就是他没有回复你的原因。  
你刚想到这种猜测，就像是弹簧一样从床上弹了起来。坐如针毡，站着也像是跳蚤一样蹿来蹿去。这样不行！你突然再也没有办法忍耐了，抓着包包就冲了出去。就算他说我讨厌你，我感觉恶心，也比没有办法见面要好。  
冲动让你存满了勇气离开房间，感情又把瓶罐扎了一个洞，勇气“哗哗”往下漏。才走到涩谷就已经瘪了。  
你决定在涩谷的地下商城买一束花，“没有办法一个人去见他。”你意识到这点之后，像是打发时间一样，在涩谷的地下商城转了几圈，试图重新积蓄勇气，三番两次都没成功，最后胆怯反而像剥了壳的蛋一样完全裸露。  
“请给我一束道……”你抿了抿唇，垂着脑袋沉默了有一会，才突然抬头到：“不，请给我一束祝福的花。”如果这真的是最后一次见到他，希望他能够排除所有困难，不会受到伤害和诽谤，有一群好友陪伴，有能够容身的地方。  
你在卢布朗的门外踌躇，透过门上的玻璃看到他坐在店里吃着咖喱，不知道是在吃早餐还是午餐。你实在没有勇气推开这扇门，抱着花蹲在卢布朗门口，垂着脑袋缩成一团，努力减少自己的存在感。  
口袋的手机突然震动了一下，你还没有来得及掏出手机查看，卢布朗门上的门铃就被撞响了，从里面走出来一人，他惊讶地看着蹲在墙角的你。  
不论何时你总是希望他能够看到你美好的一面，而不是像这样狼狈，你朝他露出一个尴尬的笑容，双腿像是老旧的黑白电视，闪着雪花点，麻的根本爬不起来。你只能蹲在地上，将手上的花递给他，他张了张嘴，不解地接过了花。  
“对不起，晓。我做了错误的事，我……曾经跟踪过你……对不起……对不起……”说着说着你又忍不住哭了起来，这样让这场面看起来更加的尴尬，像是蹲在地上求婚失败了一样。“对不起，我做了不可饶恕的事情，但是我还是想请你原谅。我喜欢你，可是这样还是不行……对不起，我喜欢你……对不起……”  
他迟迟没有开口，不知道是不是因为自己被跟踪这件事感到吃惊，还是其他的事。  
你不敢看他，没脸看他，只想在这个世界消失。  
“这太难弄了。”  
“？”他突然说出这么一句话，你松开遮着脸的双手，抬头看他。  
“来吧。”他伸出了一只手，你迟疑地将手交给他，他稍微一用劲就把你从地上拉了起来。  
你一下子从无骨生物变成人，双脚简直像是把跳跳糖丢进气泡水里一样酸爽。还没有来得及详细感受，就被他将刚刚那束花塞回了怀里，但花束里面只剩下了万年菊，“你……你……”不喜欢万年菊吗？  
“既然你这么说了，那么你的心我就收下了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 传达爱意：深红玫瑰、美丽康乃馨、小钟兰  
> 适合用于祝福的花：深红玫瑰、美丽康乃馨、万年菊  
> 所以说波波最后收下的只有爱意啦！


	16. [番外]20xx年 6/25 花知识大全

晓收到了一支玫瑰。  
他在空闲的时间经常会读一点书籍增长知识，摩尔加纳跟着他也读了不少的书。最近读的那本是《花知识大全》，为了在花店打工套出一点情报，也是拼上了性命。  
摩尔加纳和晓几乎寸步不离，晓在花店打工的时候，他就老实地藏在包里，蹲在架子上等他。跟着看了几天，花语也懂了七七八八。  
深红玫瑰是一种很常见的花，在各种情况下作为搭配都很好使用。例如和康乃馨、小钟兰搭配在一起就能够传达爱意，而与康乃馨和万年菊搭配在一起，就变成了传达祝福。  
只送了一朵玫瑰，而且这朵还是从一大束花里面抽出来的，这朵玫瑰究竟表示什么，他就不明白了。不过他不明白也没有什么所谓，晓本人却十分开心的样子。  
在他的印象里，晓是一个沉默寡言的人，虽然也不到孤僻的程度，但他总给人一种只要能不说话就不说话的感觉。不管是在卢布朗，还是在学校，都没有归宿的感觉，只有偶尔和龙司和杏在一起的时候，才会活泼一点。  
这还是头一次看到他这么高兴，明显的高兴，高兴得谁都可以看出他脸上写着高兴两个字。不仅如此他还特别宝贝这支玫瑰，特地在楼下拿了一个玻璃杯子，把玫瑰放在被子里好好养着。  
玫瑰就摆在床尾的工作台上，每天只要起床就可以看见。他甚至特地为了这支玫瑰买了一个花瓶和植物营养剂，要知道阁楼里那一大盆绿植还只能可怜兮兮的用着五百元的庭院能源。  
摩尔加纳独自想了好几天，晓究竟是因为收到玫瑰而开心？还是因为读懂了玫瑰代表的意思而开心？但玫瑰代表了什么意思？他想了几天都没有能知道答案。  
这件事不过是在繁忙生活中的一个插曲，没有根的玫瑰即便精心的养着，最多也只能持续一个星期。玫瑰凋谢了之后，他再也没有买过花，花瓶也就放在工作台上落灰，这件事情也就逐渐被摩尔加纳遗忘了。  
直到一天摩尔加纳再次看到这朵花。  
晓随身携带着一本本子，是被卢布朗的老板强制要求在保护观察期中进行记录，用来记录每天发生的事情，这本本子就像是他的枷锁。犯错的明明不是他，却像是囚徒一样被囚禁了。  
他为晓打抱不平，但晓本人却依然每日每日在本子上进行记录。某天他发现本子里夹着玫瑰的花瓣，花瓣已经被晒干，精心地做成书签，夹在本子里刚记录的那一页。摩尔加纳没有来的肯定这片花瓣就是曾经在工作台上的玫瑰。  
这支玫瑰曾经想要表示什么意思，他一直没有想明白，但是这朵玫瑰让这本本子变得不再是枷锁，想要传达的意思大概就已经传达到了。  
继这件事之后，摩尔加纳隐约察觉了一件事，但目前他还在观察中。  
喜欢一个人的眼神是没有办法掩藏的，那个人喜欢晓他可以肯定，因为每次她只是看到晓，眼睛里的喜悦和兴奋就好像要溢出来一样。但晓是否怀有相同的心情，摩尔加纳暂时还没有观察出来。  
摩尔加纳知道喜欢是什么感觉，因为他也喜欢杏女士，想和对方呆在一起，想和对方说话，想要多了解对方，想要被对方夸奖……  
晓他太……沉稳了。想不出他是什么想法，如果喜欢的话，为什么什么都不做呢？如果不喜欢的话，那为什么又每天只坐8:05分的电车？  
说到这个摩尔加纳觉得这里太有话说了。在他孜孜不倦的督促下，晓的作息时间非常规律，早上就算想赖床也是不可能的，但他总是只坐8:05分的电车，即便是来的早了，也会从包里拿出或者买来或者图书馆借来的书籍悠闲的读，一直等到8:05的电车到来。  
摩尔加纳或许不能完全了解他在想什么，也绝对不傻，如果说不是特地为了谁他还真的不相信。  
如果真的是这样的话，为什么不主动点呢？他们是怪盗，好歹做出一点怪盗的样子来啊，偷走别人的心什么的。这样一点都不像是怪盗，倒不如说是大将……不动如山。  
这种事情就算别人急死，也没有用的，他本人还在小心翼翼的感受和试探，一丝一毫都不着急。一开始的时候是不是不应该让他去钓场的？学会了钓鱼的技巧之后，耐心不仅是一绝，还懂得钓鱼决不能一下就扯鱼线，线不仅容易断，鱼还容易脱杆。  
但是小伙子！这是谈恋爱，不是在钓鱼啊！所有的试探和等待都是在做无用功。  
“摩尔加纳，你看我看上去是不是特别高兴的样子？”摩尔加纳看他熄灭了手机的屏幕，从容地把手机滑进口袋里。  
“你现在的表情何止是高兴。”整个人差不多都要飞上天了，摩尔加纳一头钻进包里，轻车熟路地在包里转了一圈，露出脑袋。  
晓并没有立刻背上包出门，坐在床前不知道究竟在想什么，好像是想平复像热油一样滚烫的心情，直到脸上变成面无表情之后，才背着包出门。  
摩尔加纳实在懒得再吐槽他，如果高兴的话就去告诉她你很高兴啊。真的是旁观者清，就算是朦胧的好感，为什么不肯表现出来呢？他能不能不要只加魅力，在勇气上也点一点。  
在一次探索印象空间的时候，晓终于从她的阴影那里得到了肯定的答案，除了他还有谁会觉得答案是不肯定的？  
后来的事情摩尔加纳知道的不清楚，因为这次晓没有把他一起带出去，他只透过卢布朗大门的玻璃看到对方哭着送了一束花。  
“深紅玫瑰、美丽康乃馨、万年菊……”摩尔加纳搜刮着记忆，试图回忆《花知识大全》上关于花语的内容。很可惜，深红玫瑰、康乃馨再加上小钟兰表达爱意，但加上万年菊表示的则是祝福，看来在印象空间里被悔改了。  
摩尔加纳甩了甩尾巴，正想跳回凳子上，就看到他慢慢地将不属于爱意的万年菊还给了对方。  
佐仓惣次郎差点没把手上的咖啡壶摔在地上，他被店里坐在门口的猫咪突然的大叫吓了一跳，以为谁踩到了它的尾巴。  
“你这家伙倒是加点勇气啊！”


	17. [番外]20xx年 7/17 你的心我就收下了

不知道是不是因为快要进入七月的原因，你这段时间总是觉得不太对劲，主要症状表现为心跳加速，头昏脑涨，两腿发软，半身麻痹，感觉像是触电了一样。你万分紧张地去医院检查了一通，最终医生诊断你十分健康，又建议你去看看脑子。  
如果这不是疾病的话，那就只能是debuff了。这么说或许有点奇怪，毕竟这也不是游戏，但你再也找不到更合适的方式来解释这种情况了。  
自从你哭着去道歉之后，你们之间的关系好像就不太一样了，普通情况下来说应该是变成了情侣。正常也不会有人询问我们是不是开始交往了，其次就是你实在没有勇气问出口，万一他说是你自作多情，你可能会当场跳入日本海。  
到现在你只要一见到晓，脑子先开始死机，再看一眼身子立刻就麻了半边，他只要开口说话，两条腿下半身软得热融的黏糖一样搅在一起。最糟糕的远远不是这个，而是这个debuff的持续时间实在是太长了，几乎已经变成了永久状态。  
『这周末你有时间吗？』  
按道理来说，现在商谈的优先级应该是男朋友大于妹妹才对，但如果你要有勇气的话，就不会受那么多苦了。  
『有的！』事情一码归一码，就算是不会和他商量，你也不会放过能和他见面的机会。  
快乐这种事真的是不会有上限的，在上一秒你以为已经足够快乐了，结果下一秒就轻易被打破了最新的记录。  
『我想请你一起去戴斯德尼乐园。』  
后来究竟发生什么你已经完全不知道了，等到清醒过来已经是第二天的早晨，闹钟足足响了十分钟，剥落的意识碎片才终于重新拼成完整的一块。抖着双手又看了一次手机，那几个字还安稳地在屏幕上，然后你再一次失去了意识，等彻底清醒过来你几乎要和这个月的全勤奖告别。  
这在各种方面来说都是意义重大的第一次正式约会，虽然你们每天都在车站碰面，一起上班放学，但两个人能够一起去哪里玩的机会很少。  
对你来说这是一个巨大的考验，看上去太俏皮粉嫩的衣服你也没有脸穿出去，而太过成熟稳重的服装又显得和晓有年龄差，怎么看也都不像情侣。买新衣服是必须的，不过你根本找不到时间去买衣服。  
每天下班的时候为了和晓见面，都是老老实实地回家，连公司的酒会都拒绝了好几次，可谓是一个三好青年。  
今天你们也十分默契地搭上了同一班电车，在电车门打开的那一刻，他的身影一下就印在你的眼里了。他同样第一时间就看到了你，冲你挥了挥手，你看他的口型是在说：“来这里。”  
那种还没有消失彻底的感觉又来了，脑子里像是过了电一样麻痹，身体轻得好像彩色的氢气球一样，自己就飘了起来。几乎是垫着脚尖，蹦跳着就过去了。  
“今天过的好吗？”面对他你总是没有办法完整的思考，情侣间究竟应该说些什么？你也不知道，想说的实在太多了，但是只要看到他之后这些话好像又不是很重要，只是看着他自然而然地就会感受到快乐。  
“没有什么特别的事情发生。”晓挪了挪身体，你们换了个位置，让你靠在扶手上。“昨天我发消息给你，但是你没有回复我，是睡着了吗？”这是他头一次主动约人，最终没有得到回复，被拒绝也是有可能的，他才发现自己好像没有那么容易就释怀。  
也不能说你是睡着了，你只是普通的晕过去了而已，“没有，只是有点忙忘记了……对不起……”  
他很明显地松了一口气，“太好了，我还以为是你不想去呢。那么你愿意和我一起去吗？”  
你连点了七八下脑袋，点头的速度连声音都没有你快，愿意愿意！你实在是太愿意了！  
他用双手捧住你的脑袋，眼里盛满了笑意，喉结滚了两下，漏出一点笑声，听起来像是猫咪的咕噜声，弄得人心里痒痒。“头不晕吗？”  
“有点。”要不是靠着扶手，你可能站都站不稳。还没有坐上游乐设施，你已经晕头转向了。  
“那就别这么做了。”他有些无奈地叹了一口气，扶着你的胳膊，这让你几乎半个人都倚在他身上。  
糟糕了，这个Debuff好像又叠加了好几层，症状不仅没有减轻，反而越来越严重了。  
“那么这周日的早上八点，在涩谷的车站集合？”  
没有什么不好的，你恨不得现在就牵着他的手去戴斯德尼乐园。你甚至在自己的网购账号里发现了“时光机”的搜索历史，完全不知道自己是什么时候搜的，实在是太丢人了……还好还没有人发现，你迅速点下了删除，把这个证据销毁。  
如果有能够保存时间的机器的话，你一定会把时间存储下来，永远的过这一天。同样的车站，同样的地点，在这一天看来好像都变得不一样了。路边的野花不知道什么时候偷偷生出了花苞，度过的每一秒，呼吸的空气都变得十分独特。  
曾经的他就像是罐子里的糖果，只能远远的看着糖果漂亮的颜色，嗅到糖果若有若无的香气，在脑袋里想象他的甜味。现在你可以大胆地从透明的罐子里拿出糖果，品尝他的美味，夸奖他感受他。  
未来某一天你也会变成来栖，说起来的时候互相之间也变成了我的，面对困难的事情可以牵着手一起前行。你可以在他面前，打开自己的糖罐，把所有的糖果都倒给他，装满他的罐子。可以很大声的说喜欢他，说一百次一千次一万次，不管说多少次都不会厌烦，但总有一天会变成满载的爱意。他会感受到这个世界上最大的幸福，也会在未来有了归属。  
想象实在是太过美好了，你一时又进入了忘我的境地，直到有人打断了你。  
“小姐，要不要我偷走你的心啊？”  
“啧。”你用力皱了皱眉头，觉得厌烦，只差张口骂人。自从一个在涩谷敲诈高中生的人自首之后，心之怪盗团的名声更响了，在车站的小卖铺甚至能买到周边商品。也有不少人追赶时尚，用来泡妞，听上去实在是轻浮又低级。“对不起我的心已经被别人偷走了。”你懒得再和这些小混混废口舌，扭头就走。  
他们上前一步把你拦住，“那么我们来聊聊是谁偷走了你的心嘛。”  
“是我。”晓出现在了最好的时机，他挡在你的面前，牵着你的手，将两人轰走。“对不起我来晚了。”  
你的大脑又开始不听使唤，只能本能地对他的话做出反应，拼命地摇头。  
他将饮料塞到你的手中，仍然牵着你的手不放，却莫名冒出了一句话：“那不是我偷的哦，是你给我的。”  
“嗯？”


	18. [番外]20xx年 10/25 学园祭

“我们班没有什么活动，我也没参加什么，如果那天你要工作的话，不用来也没关系。”  
你总是错过最合适的时机，这让你的那句“我已经请好假了”就这样卡在了嗓子里。  
又想起这样的活动确实早就不是给你这样的社会人准备的，在学校的时候他和朋友在一起也理应更开心，你只能有些有些遗憾地点了点头。  
但请来的假期也不能还回去，没有心的老板只会当做你是自愿来上班的。而在这样的工作日，除了你根本就没有其他人像你一样有时间。所以再三考虑之后，你还是决定参加秀尽的学园祭，唯一不同的就是你并不打算告诉晓。  
实际上学生学园祭大同小异，但每届参与的学生不同，自然的感觉就是充满新鲜的。最重要的是在高中生身上的青春气息，是其它地方很难感受到的。  
由于鸭志田事件，秀尽也被称为是怪盗的起源地，再加上秀尽学园很有排面的请到了正在风头上的高中生侦探明智伍郎。因此除了秀尽自己的学生之外，这次还有很多和你一样从外校来的人。  
当然，你坚持来秀尽学园祭的原因绝对不是因为想亲眼看明智！  
大多数人都是结伴而来的，你这样独自来学园祭实在是感觉有些尴尬和不自在，只能尽量理直气壮地装作是有朋友在等。  
这种自欺欺人的方式确实是起到了一定的作用，只不过闲逛了两圈之后，你也逐渐开始感觉无聊。  
虽然摊子不少，但这些小摊做出来的东西大多数还是777里随处可见的半成品，除了极个别非常具有特色的特殊玩法，像是俄罗斯转盘章鱼烧。  
不过这种极具性格的东西却不怎么受到欢迎，甚至没有连成一排，却又毫无竞争力的鬼屋受欢迎。  
你本以为自己在这里面逛上一天不算什么大事，毕竟自己也是曾经参加过comic的老二次元了，结果只走了两个小时，腿肚子就开始发颤。  
还没来得及偶遇晓一番，就已经偃旗息鼓。  
虽然有些遗憾，但你看了看时间，差不多已经到了演讲的时候。如果能找到一个好位置，你就能拍到不错的照片。  
不过你显然低估了在“怪盗团杀人事件”之后，一直持质疑和反对观点的明智火速上升的人气。等你逛完一圈进去，只剩下倒数几排稀稀落落的位置了。  
比起像你这样的外来人员，就坐的大部分还是秀尽的学生。对于怪盗团的敏感度，他们要比一般的青春期学生更高。不过这里面似乎并不包括晓，你在黑压压的一片学生里找了半天，仍然没有看到他的影子。  
你不得不接受自己运气不够好，想要偶遇简直就是天方夜谭的事实。  
至少今天看到明智了，总算不完全是坏事，你乐观的态度至少给了你很多安慰。  
明智经常上各种电视节目，但像这样能真的看到他的机会并不多，即便在后排你也算是心满意足了。  
与电视里的形象不完全一致，他在秀尽的学园祭中表现得更加大方幽默，也更加锋芒毕露。  
你有预感自己的库存快要增加了，结果不到十五分钟的时间，明智就因为一通电话突然离开了演讲台。  
台下的学生也因此议论纷纷，猜测是警方打来的电话，那必然是与怪盗团相关的最新消息。  
或许能够听到一些小道消息，这让众人开始有些激动起来。  
但就在不久后，明智再次上台，说出的却是极度让人失望的“有急事”。  
可以说是期望越大失望就越大，就连你也忍不住跟着哀嚎起来。  
明智匆匆看了台下最后一眼，就迅速离开了。两个愿望都落了空，真的是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，你来秀尽学园祭的乐趣基本没了百分之九十八。  
明智离开之后，大部分学生的热情也光速消散，跑得比兔子还快。不过五分钟的时间，人基本已经走光了，只剩下一些学生会的同学在收拾凳子。  
在这空旷的地方你突然感觉有些慌张，虽然无比期待能偶遇晓，但真想到自己如果被他发现在这里，又开始觉得尴尬起来。  
你也跟着匆忙收拾好东西，从这里灰溜溜地逃了出去。  
再留在这里也没有多大的意思，但你总有一种不甘心的感觉。今天总共就规划了两件事，结果两件事都没有完成。  
这样的心态让你在秀尽的学园祭里又浑浑噩噩地闲逛了两个小时，硬是逛到了后夜祭，甚至又逛回了明智演讲的场馆，那里的主题也变成了秀尽学生的主张。  
这个活动虽然不如明智受欢迎，但作为每年的保留节目，也还是有很多人参加。  
只不过大部分人都是抱着来看热闹的心态，真正热血青春大喊自己主张的人少之又少。  
你在休息的同时也看了不少的热闹，仅凭他一人舌绽莲花很难撑起场子，在每人上台的时候他就开始随机点名，抓上一些倒霉鬼。  
俗话说的好，看热闹者必定成为热闹的一部分。  
也有可能不是俗话。  
当你变成了热闹的一部分，你就不觉得开心了。  
“没错，就是你！那个穿米色风衣的姐姐，来说说你的主张是什么吧！”  
不知道他究竟看上你什么了，你甚至连秀尽的毕业生都不是！  
这么多双眼睛盯着你，让你连直接逃跑都不太好意思，只好满脸尴尬地走了上去。  
“不好意思……我不是秀尽的学生……”  
“没关系！我们秀尽的校训就是包容和开放！”  
很显然不是……  
为了保证活动的参与率，他已经很明显地开始胡说八道了。  
“相信大家都很想听到你的心声。”  
“我没什么想说的……”  
大概是大部分人都是被赶鸭子上架，执行委员应对你这样超不积极的人另有一套。  
“那你对于怪盗团是什么样的看法呢？你觉得怪盗团是正义的一方，还是逍遥法外的恶徒呢？”  
这问题未免也太刁钻了，相信百分之九十的人都说不清楚个所以然来。  
在奥村的事件中，怪盗团做出了与之前行动完全相反的举动，这样的反差也成为了大多数人质疑和摇摆不定的原因。  
“不熟……”执行委员显然想用这样充满争议的话题引起大家的兴趣，没想到你是真的话题终结者。  
这让执行委员开始有点慌了，只能把话题拉到最为普通，也最为安全的范围内。“那么……你有没有喜欢的人呢？”  
“……我说了你也不知道啊……”现在的学生实在是太过八卦了吧？  
“你这么说的话那就是有了？”几番对战之后，他终于抓住了你的软肋，开始趁胜追击。“不如就趁着这个机会大声的说出来吧！”  
“……我如果不说你是不是不会让我下去？”你在很认真的考虑是一直站在台上站到物理死亡，还是大声喊出他的名字然后社会性死亡。  
对方微笑着盯着你没有说话，答案已经显而易见了。不过他还是仁慈地给了你另外一个选择，小声地提醒你，“说你喜欢的明星也是可以的。”  
说到最喜欢的明星的话，你第一个想起的必然就是……“我喜欢明……”  
话虽然已经到了嗓子眼，但你突然觉得这样的掩饰更让你觉得不舒服，干脆闭上了眼睛，真的像是青春期的学生一样大喊了出来：“我永远喜欢来栖晓！”  
话音刚落，你的两颊像是着火了一样，喊完之后才知道自己究竟都做了什么，慌慌张张地睁开眼睛，在场馆里扫了一圈，没有看到晓的身影才算是终于松了一口气。  
从门口进来的龙司听到这充满激情当时就吓得反问身边的人：“哇，那个大姐这么说诶……！”说完他又扭头去看身边的人的表情，并不是想象中的害羞和慌乱，反倒将双手插入口袋中，表情中  
竟然是难以言喻的自豪。  
“羡慕吗？”  
“我最好会羡慕啦！”龙司开始有点讨厌这家伙了。


	19. 杂谈 关于心之怪盗团团长究竟在想什么这件事

“有的时候我真的不知道他究竟在想什么。”  
“我的指挥可是没有问题的。”  
“这家伙的脑袋里的想法有时候真的很诡异诶。”  
“总比你这样脑袋空空要好吧？”  
“你说什么！”  
“好了，不要因为这点事就吵架，现在的重点并不是这个吧？”  
“或许这是爱情表达的一种美学？”  
这次的会议所有人都到齐了，除了心之怪盗团团长，因为没有人通知他。虽然会议中没有一人直接说出他的名字，但这次的会议就是关于Joker脑子里究竟在想什么这件事开始讨论。  
要想弄懂谁在想什么，直接问本人当然是最快的，但晓本人性格乖僻，在殿堂中张扬又大胆，在现实生活中乖巧得像是一个三好学生，更别提他好像总是东奔西跑，最后考试总是前几名这件事。  
晓本人作为怪盗团团长确实尽责没有话说，除了Mona之外根本就不明白他一天怎么能做到上完课后还能兼顾怪盗和私生活，最后还能在十点上床睡觉的，这已经不是爆肝能做到的吧？！  
但这并不是这次讨论的起因，起因是晓喜欢的人、准女友、女朋友……究竟是什么身份随便啦。她的阴影在殿堂中再次出现了！第一次就是由晓单独处理的，似乎并没有什么问题，但阴影再次出现的情况，就算是Mona也不知道原因。  
不过这也不是这次会议的关键，因为究竟怎么处理这个阴影的掌握权其实并不在他们手上。  
自从那次之后，阴影就总是跟在猫车后面跑。开始的时候大家总是绷紧了神经，害怕阴影会突然攻击，毕竟安全才是最值得关注的。但长时间的观察发现，这个阴影除了喜欢跟在猫车后面跑之外并没有什么攻击性，长时间下来大家也就放弃了警惕。  
甚至不知道究竟是谁的提议，说是干脆让阴影上车，省得每次都跟在后面跑得辛苦。对于这个提议大家几乎算是沉默着赞同了，但没有人真正地敢放阴影上车。  
当然，这个诡异的不愿意离开的阴影确实给怪盗团探索印象空间造成了一定程度的困扰，但这并不是召开此次会议的原因。更重要的是怪盗团的团长Joker似乎因此在印象空间中找到了全新的乐趣，最近出入印象空间的次数明显增多了。  
Joker通常在印象空间或是宫殿中总是表现出和现实生活中完全不同的狂气，非要说相似的话，那就是在印象空间中他也不怎么说话，只有在击溃阴影的时候喜欢碎碎念而已。他大多数时候都是直接以行动代替表达，所以他在故意停车等阴影的时候就应该有人提出质疑才对。  
但就这件事究竟该怎么问，谁也说不出个所以然来。  
也多亏了他最近勤劳的工作，最近印象空间的阴影打起来一点也不费劲，总体上来说大家不管是体力还是攻击力都得到了很大的提升。  
虽然过程非常的艰辛，在那一段时间之内没有人上课的时候能够睁着眼睛的。  
根据某位团员的可靠线报，他们的团长，在去过印象空间之后，还会叫来女仆按摩，晚上接着出门约会。  
这种执着的心态真的是让人感到佩服，那段时间内，除了你之外，还有几名怪盗团成员，真心实意地替你祈祷不要再加班。  
祈祷似乎是起到了一点作用，你终于结束了加班的日子，怪盗团拼命探索印象空间的日子也终于结束了。  
就结果上来说，看起来都是好事发生，怪盗团的成员都能好好休息了，能力也提升了。单纯的来讲应该是这样才对，但阴影的本能战胜了认知，这是谁也没有料到的事情。  
当大家的能力都提升之后，那些较弱的阴影看见猫车撒腿就跑，隔着五米就开始疯狂乱窜，再也不像从前一样老远见到人就冲上来攻击了。  
说实在的，大家其实都觉得这样很好，因为确实是轻松了很多，可以减少一些不必要的战斗，但所有人都听到正在开车的晓低声嘀咕了一句：“怎么会这样？”  
所有人的精神都跟着紧绷起来，这也就是为什么这次会议召开的原因。  
“能让那个阴影看到我们不跑吗？”  
“恐怕很难。”真虽然否定了这个想法，但同样也在试图找寻有没有办法能够解决和这个问题，“就本人根本不知道晓是怪盗团团长，阴影却跟着Joker跑来说，就已经非常了不起了。我想大概是一种模糊的认知，但现在本能上感觉到恐惧，大概连想法都没了。”  
“不能放着不管吗？”龙司的想法简单，既然不会造成危害，放着不管不就好了？  
所有人抬头看了他一眼，又同时叹了一口气，双叶更是拍了拍他的肩膀，感叹道：“龙司真是无忧无虑。”  
“你们这什么意思啊？”  
除了龙司之外，所有人担心的几乎都是同一件事情。  
如果不是Joker已经开始调查能不能把能力降回去这件事的话，大家可能还是会保持缄默。都已经快要满级的人了，还装什么萌新啊。  
或者说他压根把追逐阴影这件事当成了一种全新的乐趣，看到你的阴影惊恐地跳起来逃走已经变成了一种全新的乐趣。  
“这难道也是表达爱意的一种方式吗？Joker这家伙表达爱意的方式真奇怪。”被佑介给说了不太行吧。“我要把它记下来。”  
“说起来Joker有打败过这个阴影吧？为什么又出现了？”  
“我也不知道为什么会出现这种情况，但她确实悔改了。”  
“真不可靠啊，摩尔加纳。”  
“啰嗦！我也是头一次遇到这种情况好吗？”摩尔加纳从桌子上跳了起来，“再说了你见过悔改了的人又回到印象空间来吗？”  
这不是摆明了说他们怪盗团的工作没有用吗？龙司的大脑已经停止了工作，烦躁地抓了抓头发，“那个大姐怎么回事啊？”  
要是有人知道的话，就不会这么困扰了啊。  
“其实我有个想法，只是不知道能不能成功……”真有些犹豫地说出自己的猜想。  
“是什么？”在这个时候只能依靠智囊解决问题。  
“我觉得这个问题的解决办法可能不是我们想象的那么困难……”  
————————  
你和晓的相处时间忽然多出了一倍，虽然这样还是不能够满足你，但时间变多了也就意味着他和其他人的共同活动时间减少了。“最近不和朋友出去玩吗？”  
“他们最近似乎很忙，我约他们都不愿意出来。”晓推了推自己的眼镜，似乎瞟了你一眼，又很快转移了视线，看上去就像是一个错觉而已，“而且我想和你多呆一会。”  
你一听双腿一软差点跪在地上，或者是抱着他的边亲边哭，热血冲上脑袋烧得两颊泛红，急急忙忙地肯定。“我也是！”  
————————  
阴影的问题似乎无声无息地被解决了，所有成员都松了一口气。  
直到怪盗团的团长Joker看着地图，却还是开着车在印象空间乱转，一边咋舌一边低估：“怎么回事？”大家的精神又开始紧绷了起来。  
你才是怎么回事啊！怪盗团团长你究竟在想什么啊！


End file.
